Fatherly Summons
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Sequel to 'They Never Saw It Coming' Harry goes to Malfoy Manor to meet Draco's parents and gets more than what he bargained for...DM/HP HP/DM
1. Dinner Affairs

**Sorry for the mix up! This is the correct chapter!**

**So after receiving lots of requests to do a sequel I am complying and here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did..............................................................**

The summer vacation had come and Draco had invited Harry to meet his parents. Lucius had pulled some strings and Dumbledore gave permission for Harry to spend some of the summer with the Malfoy's so long as Harry owl him weekly. Draco had sent their luggage on earlier and now he and Harry were coming up the manor drive in Draco's carriage. Upon reaching the actual manor entrance, Harry jumped down from the carriage, looked up and gulped; the manor was huge and looming over him. He felt Draco come to his side and reached for his hand. Draco chuckled at Harry's actions and silently led him to the manor doors. He reached for the handle but once again, Kinks beat him to it and hurled the door open. Draco pulled Harry inside and gave quick instructions to the band of elves that had come to meet them. He turned back to Kinks and introduced Harry to him.

'Kinks?' Harry looked at Draco incredulously.

'Well yeah...' Draco blushed. 'He twisted kinks into his uniform so I called him Kinks...it was fitting at the time...' Draco drew a circle in the ground with his foot while refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

'Are you sure thats it?' Harry teased. Draco looked up, colour flooding to his face as he slipped his hand out of Harry's and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

'Well obviously, I mean I _was_ six when I named him but not a mature six. I didn't even know what sex was back then and these curls appeared in his clothes so I asked mother what they were and she told me so I named him. No sexual link whatsoever. Mother doesn't mind, I don't mind and he doesn't seem to mind, Come to think of it, no one seems to care and...'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy! Malfoy's never ramble and they _certainly_ don't explain themselves.' Harry, who had been watching Draco in amusement, switched his attention to the owner of the voice. Lucius Malfoy was striding towards them, cane in hand and head held high. His midnight blue robes billowed, allowing Harry to see the tailored trousers beneath. His blond hair fell beyond his shoulders and the fringe was wavering slightly due to the breeze created by the breeze from the stride. In short, Lucius Malfoy looked terrifying. Harry took Draco's hand again and hid behind him, much to the blonde's amusement.

'Sorry father.' Draco called out. Lucius Malfoy reached them and sighed softly.

'So where is the boy who deems himself worthy of a Malfoy?' He demanded. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he peeked out from Draco's back, stepping forward and offering a hand.

'Harry Potter sir, nice to meet you, sir.' Harry swallowed again and was ashamed to see his hand shaking ever so slightly. Lucius took the hand and shook it briskly before letting it go and glancing at his son.

'Polite,' he commented as Harry smiled. 'but terrible posture. See that he works on it Draco.' Draco nodded and Lucius spared Harry one more glance before striding away. Draco turned to Harry and slipped an arm around his waist.

'Come on,' He said softly, 'I'll show you to our room.' Harry smiled weakly and allowed himself to be led away.

Upon reaching Draco's room, he gasped loudly. The room was the size of the boys' dorm and had its own en suite. The bed dominated the center of the back wall, making it the first thing to be seen. Surprisingly it was made with blue and silver sheets as opposed to the green that Harry expected. A seating of three chairs and a table claimed the space to their left and dressers occupied the space either side of the bed. The right wall was the largest wardrobe Harry had ever seen and the look was finished with French Windows opening onto a balcony either side of the dressers. It was a room fit for a Malfoy really.

Harry felt himself being led over to the bed and allowed himself to be led down onto the sheets, meeting Draco's lips in a needy kiss. He ran his hands down Draco's sides, untucking his shirt as their tongues came out in a old dance. As Harry began his exploration of Draco's torso, a cough interrupted them. They sprung apart to see Lucius Malfoy staring at them from the door way.

'A Malfoy never expresses their love on top of the sheets Draco. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, I suggest you change.' He flicked a look over to Harry. 'Yes,' he drawled, 'change.' He turned and left as Harry jumped from the bed and over to his trunk, it already having been delivered by the Malfoy elves before hand.

'He likes you.' Draco stated from his place by his wardrobe. Harry whirled around.

'Likes me?' He cried, 'He can't stand the sight of me. Me who deems himself worthy of a Malfoy despite my bad posture...' Draco tuned out Harry's rant of uncertainty. He knew exactly what his father's game was. Lucius would make the suitor uncomfortable as was humanly possible to see how serious they were about Draco. He even made up Malfoy rules which was a shame because Draco was really looking forward to relieving Harry of his growing problem when his father appeared with a non-existing rule and a dinner invitation. The point was if the suitor broke up with Draco due to his father or family problems they were obviously not suitable. However, if they were in love with Draco enough to ignore his father's games, they got his father's blessing for the wedding. Because clearly if they broke it off before the wedding, they weren't The One. Whatever that was. Draco shook his head as he tuned back into Harry. '...but I love you so I don't care what your father tries to do, you're stuck with me.' Draco felt his heart swell as a grin slid onto his face.

'I love you too.' Harry stood from his position by his trunk and smiled at Draco, who beamed in response. They stood there just smiling at each other for a while before Draco coughed and broke the gaze and called for Kinks. Harry turned back to his trunk and began rummaging for clothes again. He let out a yelp as he was pulled back; losing his balance, he fell back with an 'oomph' onto his behind. Draco snickered and the elf hid a smile.

'Honestly sir,' He said, 'how can I be measuring you when you won't be standing?' Harry blinked at the elf.

'Measuring?' He echoed. Draco sighed softly and hauled Harry to his feet.

'Father says you need to change and your clothes will not be suitable for a Malfoy dinner, so you are going to be measured and in about fifteen minutes you will have new robes.' Draco beamed but Harry just stared at him.

'Oh no Draco, I don't think so.' Draco's grin slipped and he stared back at Harry blankly.

'What?' Draco made to move away but Harry slid his arms around his waist to hold him in place.

'Draco, you are dating me – Harry Potter. You fell in love with the person that I am, in the clothes that I am. Your father wants to meet the boy who loves you and he's going to. For me to be that boy I need to wear my own clothes and not transform into something Lucius wants. He needs to meet the person dating his son, not the person he wants to be dating his son.' Draco just stared at Harry speechless. His father had set a test that Draco hadn't seen through. He always changed for dinner – he didn't expect Lucius to challenge Harry in the way Harry had explained. It was very clever.

'Sirs, you be having ten minutes until Mr Malfoy be wanting you.' They broke contact as Harry went for his trunk and clothes and Draco turned to the elf.

'Thank you Kinks, you may go for the night' The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack. Draco ran his hands down his face and turned to his wardrobe. He spotted his silver robes and pulled his shirt over his head, reaching into his wardrobe. Leaning back with the robes, Draco jumped when he felt a hot body step up behind him. He dropped his robes when he felt a prominent bulge pushing into his behind. Moaning he leaned back as Harry latched himself onto Draco's earlobe.

'You are going to be the death of me.' Harry muttered into Draco's ear, making the blonde go weak at the knees.

'Ho...H....How?' He choked out, his erection growing larger as Harry's breath ghosted along his jawline. With surprising ease, Harry flipped Draco round, closed the wardrobe door and pushed Draco against it, rubbing their groins together. Draco bit down on his lip to stop from moaning out right.

'That is why.' Harry murmured against Draco's lips before capturing them. Draco opened his mouth instantly and felt his heart jump as their tongues met. He rubbed his tongue along Harry's massaging it as he slipped his hands into Harry's jeans. He felt his jeans being pushed down and stepped from them, pushing Harry's down also. He broke of he kiss and kissed a path down Harry's chest, his tongue sweeping over nipples and into the navel. He reached the top of Harry boxers and grinned as he freed his prize. He blew on it and opened his mouth to take it whole when he was pulled up unceremoniously. His head hit the wardrobe door as Harry claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry bit down on Draco's lips drawing blood but then sucking it off, making Draco nearly collapse. Harry kissed down Draco's neck and slipped the boxers over bony hips. Draco gasped as cold air enveloped his cock but it was a short gasp as his cock became encased in a hot mouth. Harry swirled his tongue around the base as he massaged Draco's balls. He licked his way up the underside then swept back down to the base, still continuing his hand motions. Draco came hard into his mouth with Harry's name echoing around the room, sending Harry over the edge too. As he stood and leant against Draco catching his breath, he felt his heart stop as a voice rang out.

'Now you've finished, dinner is being served. Although young Mister Potter might not be as hungry anymore.' Lucius Malfoy swept from the room, leaving a mortified Harry and Draco behind him. As he strode through the halls, one consistent thought ran through his head. _Where the hell is my pensieve?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A red faced Harry and Draco settled into their dinner seats a few minutes later and were served by the elves nearby.

'Narcissa Malfoy dear, sorry I couldn't be introduced earlier, I was unavailable.' Harry nodded his head in response and jumped when Draco placed his had on his thigh. That was all he needed.

'By unavailable, she means shopping.' Draco smiled at Harry as he spoke and rose his hand further. Harry reached for the wine in front of him and took a large gulp.

'There's nothing wrong with indulging yourself is there Harry?' Harry gulped as Draco's hand brushed his crotch and shook his head.

'Nothing at all Mrs Malfoy.' Narcissa laughed.

'Narcissa. Mrs Malfoy makes me feel old.' Harry nodded and blushed at his mistake.

'That's enough pointless chatter,' everyone turned to look at Lucius at the head of the table. 'Are you boys happy with the accommodation?' Harry gripped the edge of the table as Draco unzipped his fly and snuck his hand in to cup the bulge in Harry's boxers.

'Of course father, they are quite satisfactory.' Harry just stared at Draco. How could he speak so calmly to his father when he was giving Harry a hand job under the table? Must be a Malfoy thing.

'Mister Potter?' Harry looked up.

'Sorry?' Lucius tutted.

'Come boy what else can be requiring your attention other than me? I asked whether your accommodation met your approval.' Harry stifled the moan rising in his throat as Draco caressed Harry's erection. If only Lucius knew what Harry really wanted to focus on.

'Yes sir, I'm sure we'll use it very well.' Three things followed this statement; Narcissa choked into her wine, Lucius closed his eyes and Draco squeezed Harry's cock gently.

'I'm sure Harry meant we'll be using it often, meaning we'll be staying here a while...yes Harry?' Harry's hips bucked forward minutely as he nodded his agreement. He quickly finished his soup and watched as it was replaced by a plate of meat and vegetables.

'How many courses?' He muttered to Draco. Draco's eyes gleamed but he didn't answer. Not verbally anyway. Harry chocked in his throat as Draco squeezed him three times. Closing his eyes he tried to regain some control as Draco continued rubbing his hand up and down Harry's length.

'So Harry dear, you and Draco?' The boys looked at each other and grinned. Narcissa was surprised to see the love in both pairs of eyes. 'I take that as a yest hen.' She smiled. 'For how long?'

'Five months.' Draco answered. Harry stared at him.

'Six.' Draco stopped his actions but did not remove his hand.

'Five...we were together in March.'

'Six we were together before then, I told you I loved you in February.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Well if you want to go back to how long we've been seeing each other...I'd say twenty months.' He beamed at Harry who smiled back.

'That's long Dray.' Draco nodded and turned to his mother.

'Twenty months mother.' Narcissa smiled.

'Your longest yet.' Draco blushed as Harry beamed. The beam turned into a forced grin as Draco began moving his hand again. Harry's heart beat picked up as he tried to eat his dinner quickly before he lost all control in front of the Malfoys.

'So are you mating yet?' Draco squeezed Harry tight and he came explosively into his boxers with a sigh. He looked up at Narcissa with a pleading look in his eyes.

'Would it be okay if I'm excused, I need to visit the bathroom.' Harry shifted slightly and winced as th cooling come rubbed against his now limp cock. Not good.

'Of course dear, dessert is being served shortly so you have enough time.' She smiled sweetly at him and hid a smile as she watched him trying to hide his waddle as he left the room. Draco watched him leave and turned to his mother also.

'If I may be excused, I'd like to wash my hands before dessert.' He switched his attention to his father and , when he received a curt nod, stood and left the room, trying not to hurry as he followed Harry.

'Well they won't be present for dessert.'

'Narcissa!' Narcissa merely rolled her eyes and looked at her husband.

'Come now darling, surely you saw Harry's expressions and heard the muffled moans. Even if you missed that, there was the constant presence of Draco's arm under the table. He ate the entire meal one-handed, fairly impressive.' As she caught the blank look from her husband she sighed affectionately. 'Unless you're entirely male, and missed those signs, Draco just asked to wash his hands before dessert – mere seconds after Harry left. You seriously don't believe that excuse do you Lucius?'

'Well of course not Cissy, I just don't relish in the idea of my son and ....Harry Potter expressing their love in any way. Not when I'm around anyway.' Narcissa cast a side long look at her husband as he sipped his wine.

'You saw them together earlier didn't you?' Lucius turned beet red and replaced his glass as he drew in a breath.

'It is an episode I wish not to dwell upon. In fact I placed it in the green room pensieve.' Narcissa raised her eyebrows. The green room pensieve was never looked in; it was kept locked away with a charm which allowed memories to enter but nothing else. No one could see the memories the pensieve contained.

'That good huh?' Lucius stood and threw his napkin onto the table in front of him.

'Narcissa, you are a Malfoy, 'huh' does not exist in your vocabulary. And no it wasn't good. I personally found it disgusting but Draco seemed to disagree with my opinion.' Narcissa stifled a giggle as her husband swept from the room and, calming herself, summoned a house elf.

'Jizzy, dessert is not to b eaten in this room, serve to our guest and my son when they call for it.' The house elf bowed and went to apparate but Narcissa stopped him. 'Where exactly is my son and Mister Potter?'

'In the East Wing missus.' Narcissa frowned, Draco's room was in the West Wing.

'Whatever are they doing there?' The house elf blushed a funny shade of pink and Narcissa understood exactly what they were doing, or rather _who_ they were doing. Poor Lucius, he wouldn't be able to stand catching the boys again.

'Very well,' she said, 'you may go...forget the dessert though.' The house elf bowed and disapparated with a crack. Narcissa took her wine glass and swept from the room in search of her husband; she hoped she would find him before he found Harry and Draco.

**A/N So should Narcissa find Lucius in time? Review and let me know :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	2. Malfoy's Are Never Dominated

**A/N WOW! 23 Favourite lists and 53 Alert lists!!! I am quite amazed!**

**Well next chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Draco hurried along the corridor to where the bathroom would be with one intent – he was going to shag Harry senseless. After finding out Harry was indeed his longest love interest, Draco planned on spending every available second showing Harry just how much he appreciated him. Apparently, fate had other ideas as Draco tripped over his robes and was sent sprawling along the floor. Cursing, Draco wrenched the robes over his head and left them in an untidy heap on the floor as he stood again.

'Stripping in the corridors Draco? Whatever will your father say?' Draco whipped around to see Harry leaning against a wall smirking at him.

'Screw my father.' Draco took a step towards Harry but the raven haired boy stepped back.

'I'd rather you screw me but your choice.' He winked at Draco and ran from the corridor going further into the mansion. Draco smiled before setting off after him.

Draco finally caught up with Harry as he was careering into the East Wing. Snatching onto a wrist, Draco flung Harry into the wall, trapping him their with his body. He placed his lips over Harry's reveling in the desire that flooded through his veins at the contact. Harry moaned slightly and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along along Draco's lower lip, drawing the lip into his mouth and sucking on it, making the blonde go weak at the knees. Harry flipped them expertly and Draco groaned in frustration.

'This was suppose to be me dominating you.' He grumbled half heartedly as Harry placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. All thoughts went out of his head as Harry unbuckled his belt and slid the trousers and boxers over bony hips. Harry broke off the kiss and stepped back and whistled softly.

'You're gorgeous Dray.' He whispered, making Draco blush. Harry undid his own trousers and slid his undergarments off and whipped his shirt off his head, leaning in for another kiss. Drawing Draco's tongue into his mouth, he slid his hands under the blonde's shirt, caressing the skin and sliding the garment up. The kiss broke off so the shirt could be discarded and hungry lips were connected again. Harry slid his hands down to Draco's hips, gripping them and pushing Draco up the wall. Draco took the hint and wrapped his legs around Harry, with Harry using the wall to help him support Draco. Draco pulled away from the kiss and murmured a quick lubrication and stretching spell so Harry could get on with his love making. Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and looked into Draco's eyes. They maintained eye contact as Harry slid himself into his love and once he was fully sheathed, Draco buried his head into Harry's shoulder biting down on the skin there. Harry pulled out before sliding back in and Draco moved his hips to match Harry's thrusts. Harry hit the right spot and Draco moaned loudly.

'God Harry.....' Harry grinned and pulled out, only to slam back in and hit the same spot, 'More! Please...faster...' The demands kept coming and Harry was more than willing to comply. Draco felt the building pleasure and bit down into Harry's skin, sucking hard and bringing blood vessels to the surface, officially marking Harry as his – not that there was any question before. Harry felt Draco tightening around him and closed his eyes and he made his last thrusts his hardest yet. Draco came after two thrusts with Harry's name echoing through the mansion and Harry came a thrust after, encouraged by Draco's own orgasm. They leant against each other riding out the orgasm and letting it claim all their senses. When they began to come back down from their high, Harry slid out of Draco but still trapped him with his body.

'I love you.' He said softly before claiming Draco's lips once more. The kiss deepened as they both let the other know just how much they were loved.

*

Lucius rounded the corridor and swiftly turned back around it. His son was being pounded into by Potter. His _son._ Pounded _in. _Lucius paled and took a deep breath trying to calm himself and refrain from emptying his stomach. He shut his eyes tight and tried to block out the sound of his sons cries as he rode out his orgasm. His damn room was down that corridor – why did they choose there to indulge themselves? When the last cry echoed away, Lucius composed himself as he strode around the corridor once again.

Draco saw his father and paled considerably. He forgot his father's room was situated in the East Wing. Harry smiled against Draco's neck and Draco cuffed the younger boy's ear. They watched in silence as Lucius swept by them; the blonde man approached his bedroom and opened the door. Pausing in the door way, he looked back to Harry and Draco – both still completely naked.

'Malfoys never allow themselves be dominated in such a manner, Draco, and they definitely do not beg and plead.' Draco's exceptionally pale face flooded in colour as Harry laughed openly.

'Is that so sir?' The raven haired boy stepped back from Draco and gathered their clothes. 'Well you'd best put up a silencing ward – wouldn't want 'Cissy' to break the rules would we?' Harry winked at Lucius as he dragged Draco in the direction he hoped the bedroom was. Lucius gaped at the now empty corridor and marveled at Harry's confidence. The other partners had been put off immediately by the 'no begging' rule – but then they were girls. Potter was something else. Smiling ever so slightly, Lucius checked the wards around his bedroom and went in.

*

Narcissa spun around the corner and grimaced; Harry was tugging Draco away from the direction of the room she shared with Lucius. Oh and they were naked. She swallowed nervously.

'Did Lucius...?' She left the question hanging, hoping she didn't have to spell it out for them. Harry ceased pulling Draco and stopped in front of Narcissa grinning.

'Yep.' He said simply. Draco groaned and placed his head on Harry's arm.

'Right,' Narcissa inwardly groaned – she'd get another rant about the two now. 'Erm, how much did he see...well not _see_ but how long was he...aware of your...activities?' Draco flushed as Harry sent another heart-stopping smile at Narcissa.

'Long enough to know I topped and Draco pleaded.' Narcissa audibly groaned; this was not good.

'He set another 'A Malfoy never...' didn't he?' Harry rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

''Malfoys never allow themselves be dominated in such a manner and they definitely do not beg and plead.'' Narcissa allowed herself a smile. Typical.

'Well dears, try and keep it to the bedroom – Lucius might not be able to take much more.' Draco nodded in agreement and began to pull Harry away.

'Oh Narcissa,' Harry called before they were completely out of sight. 'Tell Lucius we won't break the 'rules' if he won't. You'll tell him right, Cissy?' Harry laughed as colour flooded the woman's cheeks and allowed himself to be pulled away.

*

Upon reaching their room, Draco shoved Harry through and locked the door firmly behind them. Turning to Harry, he opened his mouth to yell at him but burst into giggles instead. Harry watched his boyfriend warily and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to finish. Draco gulped, trying to get air back into his lungs as he slowly began to calm down.

'I love you!' He declared loudly. 'I really do. No one has ever said that to my parents before and turned it on them, it was pure brilliance. You Harry are a genius and I love you.' Harry merely sat on the bed, growing harder at Draco's words.

'How about showing me?' He whispered huskily, his eyes glinting mischievously. Draco smiled back and made his way to Harry, swiping the robes from where Harry and placed them over his crotch. The sight of Harry's manhood standing tall and erect made Draco harden himself. Lowering his head he blew on the tip gently before swiping his tongue along the tip. Harry groaned deeply and bucked his hips impatiently. Draco grinned briefly before leaning forwards and taking the head into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. He released it and buried his nose in Harry's curls, inhaling the scent. He placed a kiss at the base and then placed a trail of kisses up one side and down the other before swirling his tongue along the base. He swept his tongue over the tip again and took Harry whole, deep throating him until his nose was buried in the curls again. Harry bucked wildly above him and Draco held down his hips to keep him in place while sucking him hard. He swirled his tongue along the tip and down the undersides, using his throat muscles to draw Harry deeper into his mouth. He felt Harry coming closer to the edge and hummed deep in his throat, sending vibrations along Harry's length until Draco felt them in his lips. Harry came with that, spilling his seed down Draco's throat as Draco swallowed and kept swallowing all that Harry gave him. When the seed stopped flowing, Draco pulled his lips back along Harry and sucked the tip one more time before releasing him.

Draco stood again and watched Harry shaking and breathing deeply on his bed, his heart swelling with love as he watched him. Harry regained his breath and opened his eyes to see Draco staring down at him, while being hard as rock. Harry grinned before sitting up and pulling Draco over to him by his hips. He stood and captured his lips, running his hands down his sides and cupping his erection teasingly. Draco gasped and Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth. He removed his hand and pushed his now-hard cock into Draco's creating friction hands could not. Draco bucked his hips against Harry's, forcing the younger boy to back into a bed post to get a position where he wasn't being pushed from Draco. Draco latched onto the tanned neckline and sucked on the skin, bucking his hips and grinding against Harry shamelessly. He stopped sucking and threw back his head with a moan.

'God Harry! Sooo ..... Please ...... aaaah ..... I'm gonna ........ HARRY!' Draco came with a scream, spraying his seed over Harry's stomach as his too was covered by Harry's. He rested his head on Harry's and stared into the green eyes, neither was intimidated by the closeness of it. They both smiled before Harry pulled Draco onto the bed and up to the pillows. He pulled the thin duvet over them and nestled his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and puled him closer as they settled in to sleep.

*

'They're at it again Cissy.' Lucius complained as he wrote a letter at his desks. Even a whole wing away, he could hear Draco's begs and moan. Did they never stop.

'Lucius dear, they're young. Leave them be.' Narcissa sat in her window seat reading a book. She had come back to the room and found Harry had simply guessed she was sometimes dominant. Unfortunately it was a lucky guess and both Lucius and herself had confirmed it by their reactions. Oh well, sometime dominance wasn't a bad thing.

'But moaning?' Narcissa rolled her eyes, closed her book and made her way to her husband. Rubbing her hands along his shoulders she lowered her head to murmur in his ear.

'That's part of love making, surely you remember? Or shall I remind you?' She moved her hands tantalizingly lower and Lucius' mouth went dry.

''Let me send this and then maybe we can remind each other a few things.' Lucius summoned a house elf and gave them the envelope he had just sealed. 'Give this to Mister Potter and be sure he reads it immediately.' By the time the house elf disapparated, Lucius had already stood to capture his wife's lips in a kiss.

*

'Master Potter sir? You need to be reading this.' Both boys groaned and Harry held out a hand to accept the envelope. 'You need to be reading it now sir.' Harry nodded and Draco dismissed the elf as Harry slit the envelope open.

_Mister Potter, _it read

_I have to seal a business deal tomorrow morning with Alistair Eckhart. Narcissa would like to take Draco shopping and we are of the understanding shopping does not appease you. In light of this, I am taking you along with me to the business meeting in the hopes of you learning how the Malfoy's seal deals. Draco need not be present so it would be you and I. I hope it will provide the opportunity for us to get to know one another better. _

_I shall expect you in the drawing room at nine o'clock sharp. Do not be late Mister Potter._

_Lucius Malfoy_

'He wants me to do what?!' Harry cried.

'It's just a business deal Harry, just smile and nod but DO NOT drink anything...or eat anything for that matter.' Harry sighed and Draco wrapped his arms around him. 'Don't worry my love it will be fine.' Draco pulled Harry back onto his chest and rubbed circles in his lower back until both boys fell asleep.

**A/N There it is...hope you liked it...**

**Do Harry and Lucius get on?**

**Is it tense?**

**Tell me what you want**

**Please Review**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	3. Deal Or No Deal?

**A/N WOW! 62 Alert lists!**

**I gave you the option of telling me whether Lucius and Harry get on - NOT get It on - you have no idea how many reviews I had asking me about that :P The result is below.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Harry rolled over and glanced at the clock, he closed his eyes and rolled over again, only to roll back and curse. It was already half past eight and he hadn't even got up. Calling for Kinks, he threw Draco's arm from his stomach and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The house elf appeared with a plate of toast and pushed it into Harry's hands. Harry yawned and glanced at the elf quizzically.

'Kinks be knowing what Master wants because Kinks is clever. Now Master Harry you be getting that in your stomach while I put the shower on.' Harry stuffed some toast in his mouth and followed the elf into the bathroom. As the elf turned the water on and got it to the right temperature, Harry finished the toast.

'You're quite outspoken for an elf.' He mused while Kinks took the plate from him. Kinks blushed slightly.

'Master Draco be telling me he doesn't want an elf that'll bend over backwards. He be saying he wants an elf who can talk for itself and isn't ashamed to share its thoughts.' Harry smiled as the elf shoved him towards the shower. 'Now you be taking your clothes off and I'll be getting your outfit…business meeting with Master Malfoy is very serious you can't be choosing your own clothes for that.' Harry just grinned as he stripped and stepped under the shower spray. The warmth woke him up swiftly and he quickly scrubbed himself and washed his hair. He was reminded of his time limit when Kinks knocked on the shower glass. 'If Master is finished…'

Harry silently switched off the showered and stepped out, taking the towel from Kinks and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped into the bedroom again to find Draco sitting in bed watching the bathroom door.

'Well if this is what I expect every morning, bring it on.' The blonde said as he flung the duvet to the side and launched himself at Harry. Harry chuckled and side stepped the barrel of blonde to approach the robes Kinks had set out. They were of a really deep blue, almost black, and they were expensive. Even Harry could tell that by looking at them. He gestured to the robes.

'They aren't mine.' He said helplessly. Draco stifled a laugh and Kinks rolled his eyes.

'Of course not Harry sir, yours simply are not suitable for a Malfoy deal. Hurry along sir, you be running out of time.' Harry cast a tempus charm and cursed. Ten minutes. He roughly dried himself and shrugged into underwear and jeans and shirt; even if it was a Malfoy deal, he was going to wear ordinary clothes. He was reaching for the robes when Kinks tutted. The elf pulled Harry's arm away and clicked his fingers, the robes moved from the hanger they were on, onto Harry himself. 'Magic robes be fitting themselves around the wearer for comfort sir.' Harry was amazed to find the elf was right; the robes were a perfect fit.

'Draco, I'll see you when I get back.' The blonde nodded before closing the gap and taking Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry kissed back eagerly but was roughly pulled back by a grumbling elf.

'The robes sir, they'll get creased.' Draco chuckled and yelled 'Don't eat or drink anything' out as Harry was pulled from the room. The elf led Harry to the drawing room where Lucius was already waiting. The blonde turned around as the elf disappeared.

'Ah Mister Potter. Before we leave I suppose I must share information to you so you don't make a total fool of me - or yourself for that matter. The Rendells are a well respected pureblood family and have contacts. I do not care about this; I only care about buying their business from them. The Rendells business iisn tailored robes and is fast going down as their fashion sense is derailing and Madam Malkin's is not. Therefore, I am going to propose to buy the Rendell business from them. I will allow them to run it but it will be with the robe designs chosen by me and at my prices. With a Malfoy name above their business, it should excel. However, William Rendell is a proud man, not one for accepting help. He is not above using potions to get what he wants. You must not eat or drink anything as he would have placed a potion in it that would make the drinker want to please whoever he or she saw next. If you drink or eat, look at me directly after and you should be fine. The Rendells are not Death Eaters Potter so no whipping out wands. I expect to come out of this deal successfully is that clear?' Harry's mind swam but he found himself nodding along with the Malfoy. 'Excellent, I assume you know how to apparate.' Harry blushed.

'No sir, I have never apparated but for side long.' Lucius rolled his eyes and held out his arm to Harry, Harry eyed it suspiciously.

'Potter, I was not a Death Eater by choice, I have no wish to follow Him. I am only a Death Eater when in those robes, now take the arm. I won't have childish fears making me late.'

'They're not childish, they're perfectly reasonable.' Retorted Harry. He took the proffered arm and felt the world disappear around him. When they reappeared, they were standing in front of a door made of wood and intricately carved with phoenixes and dragons.

'Rendell sees himself as having eternal power. Phoenix for eternal, dragon for power. Do not insult either animal in front of him.' Harry nodded as the door was opened. William Rendell was a portly man who looked to be in his mid forties, he was in bright red robes which did not suit him. He had a round face with a huge bristly moustache and when he smiled it did not reach his eyes.

'Lucius dear fellow, 'Harry felt the man stiffen beside him. 'Come in, come in. You're letting the cold in.' Lucius stepped inside the door and beckoned for Harry to follow. They followed Rendell down to what Harry guessed was the drawing room. Four armchairs were placed around fire and a woman occupied one. When the men entered she stood and Harry was blown by her beauty. She had rich dark brown hair that fell in curls, framing her face and drawing focus t her eyes, equally as dark and rich. She was a petite lady, wearing a tight bodice with a flowing skirt which made her figure stand out.

'Stop staring Potter and for goodness sake close your mouth. Last thing I need is Rendell thinking you're hitting on his wife.' Harry swiftly shut his mouth. That was Rendell's wife? How did he manage to get her? Not voicing the thoughts, Harry followed Lucius to one of the arm chairs. 'William, may I introduce you to Mister Potter? He's here to observe the way things are done in an upper class.' Harry scowled at Malfoy senior and took the hand Rendell offered to him.

'It's a pleasure Mister Potter. Always was a fan of yours.' Harry forced a grin as Rendell pumped his hand hard up and down. 'May I introduce my wife Christina?' The woman offered Harry her hand and Harry let go of William's to take Christina's. He bent the hand up so he could kiss it and saw Lucius eyes widen in surprise. Harry guessed he didn't think Harry would know how to act. He'll show him. 'Now let's have some tea and exchange pointless chatter.' Harry released the hand and sat in one of the arm chairs next to Lucius. 'Mister Potter, what made you want to come with Mr Malfoy today?' Lucius opened his mouth to answer but Harry was already talking.

'I'm dating his son and Lucius thought it would help if I knew how business was done.' Lucius closed his mouth and glared at Harry who realised his mistake. Draco had told him to just nod and smile. Rendell's eyes bulged as Christina smiled at Harry.

'Dating? Your son is a homosexual Lucius?' Lucius gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

'It is not a matter I came here to discuss William, nor is it a matter I wish to discuss. I would, however, like to discuss the manner of your business.' Rendell sat back in his chair and looked at Lucius.

'No.' He said simply.

'It would benefit you so much William, with my name you can go further than you thought you ever could.' Lucius leant forward and poured himself a tea. He poured one for Harry too and gave it to the young man with a shake of his head and Harry understood. It was for show, pretend to drink the tea and the host warmed to you. Christina was watching Harry also and motioned for him not to drink also. Frowning at her he gave a slight nod, wondering why she had helped him. 'I would like to buy it from you; surely you can see the logic in this?'

'I would like to be twenty again but we all get things we don't want don't we. I get you trying to buy my business and you get a homosexual for a son.' Harry's mouth dropped open as Lucius' eyes narrowed. Deeming it better not to say anything rather than say something to ruin the deal, Lucius took a large gulp of tea to quell his anger. He forgot the warnings he had given Harry.

'Lucius.' Both Harry and Rendell said at the same time. Lucius glanced up at Rendell before he felt it stir in his veins. The longing to please this portly man consumed him and he felt himself leaning further forward. Harry saw this and pulled at Lucius' shoulder. The blonde fell back a bit and looked at Harry quizzically. That damned boy, denying him what he wanted. Harry looked into Lucius stormy eyes, willing the blonde to come to his senses. He broke eye contact to look at Rendell.

'May Mr Malfoy and I have a moment please?' Rendell looked at his wife before nodding sharply. The potion was already taking effect, the boy couldn't change Lucius' mind now. The blonde would do anything to please William and William was sending Lucius home without his business. They both stood and left the room, leaving Harry to deal with Lucius. Harry watched them go before focusing on Lucius again. 'Lucius? Sir?' The blonde raised his head dazedly to look at Harry. 'I need you to give me permission to continue this deal.'

Lucius glared at him and went to shake his head but stopped. There was something underlining the urge to please Rendell. There was magic, working on drawing him from that need, making him think. He felt his head swim and the longing vanished a little.

'Lucius,' continued Harry, 'I need to finish this deal before you ruin it…can I do it for you sir?' Lucius felt the magic deepen beneath the longing and realised it was Harry, counteracting the longing. Lucius realised what he had done then, he had drank some tea lined with potion. He shook his head to gain some thoughts but it only worsened and the longing deepened. There was one thing to do.

'You better not muck this up Potter.' He whispered at Harry.

'Of course not sir,' Harry felt his heart thud in anticipation. It was all up to him now. 'I just need you to remain silent.' Lucius nodded and made a zipping motion across his lips. Harry smiled weakly and stood to open the door. 'Lucius is feeling unwell but has given me permission to speak on his behalf.' Rendell grumbled but his wife stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

'That would be fine dear,' Both men glanced at her. 'How better a way to seek experience than finishing a deal?' Rendell smiled at Harry and even Harry could see it was forced.

'Well Mister Potter shall we continue.' They made their way back to the chairs and re-seated themselves. 'I have no wish to sell my business.'

'I understand that Mr Rendell but you have to see the benefit of having Mr Malfoy included in your business. He has friends in high places and he would know what it is they wish to wear. Therefore, he could pass on information to you and you could be the first with the latest robes.' Rendell stroked his moustache thoughtfully.

'That does seem to have its benefits.' Harry leant forward with his elbows on his knees. 'I don't want it to be dominated though.'

'It won't be.' Harry reassured, 'It will remain your own control and you will continue to run it but Lucius' name will be on it also. That can only have benefits.' Rendel looked at him closely.

'Though not as many benefits as if it were your name Mister Potter.' Harry leaned back uncertainly.

'That is not the deal Mr Rendell. Mr Malfoy will be buying the business so it will be his name you will be needing not mine.'

'Then no deal.' Harry blinked at him then looked to Lucius. 'I will sell my business,' Rendell continued. Lucius beamed and held out his hand. 'if Mister Potter's name is on it.' Lucius sat back and glanced at Harry who glanced back nervously. Lucius beckoned Harry closer. He kept eye contact with the youth and felt the magic come back, overriding his longing to please and felt his senses come back.

'Both of our names…make it Malfoy-Potter robes.' He whispered as Harry frowned at him.

'That won't work. It has to be either name. If Voldemort finds out our names are connected…well you can guess.' Harry whispered back. Lucius thought back to the magic he felt and knew what it meant.

'I have a way for that to not matter. Close the deal Potter.' They leant back and looked to see Rendell looking at them carefully.

'Lucius has informed me that he wishes for both our names to be included.' Rendell looked at them suspiciously. 'The deal is, if you want my name, both names will go one and Lucius will pass you information on robes. In addition to this you will need to confer with him about what robes you are releasing.' Rendell thought over it and turned to Harry beaming.

'7000 galleons.' Lucius' eyes widened. He reached for Harry's arm to tug it but Harry had sealed the deal.

'Deal. We will be in contact Mr Rendell.' He stood to shake the man's hand and kissed his wife's hand again. Lucius glared at Harry before shaking or kissing the hands offered. They followed Christina out and to the front door, where she bid them good day and shut it behind them. Then Lucius exploded.

'7000 Galleons! Are you insane Potter?' Harry just looked at him coolly.

'I will not give you the details of my decision until you take me back to the manor where we have privacy and less risk of being over heard.' Lucius scowled and grabbed Harry's hand turning on the spot and reappearing in the manor.

'Explain.' He said forcefully.

'You will give Rendell details on the robes desired and he will make them for customers. They will be in fashion and in need. You will have to approve of the robes and that way you make sure people will indeed want to buy these robes. We sell them at prices more than Malkin's but not so much more that people will still be willing to pay the prices rather than go to her. You'll get the kind of robes in desire quicker than her due to your contacts.'

'But they still might not buy them; I was going to buy it for half your price.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'I know you're all for saving money and only spending what is needed to be spent but it was a good deal. With your name along with mine on the business, people will be flocking to us. My name because I am the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World,' Lucius laughed at the way he said it and Harry looked at him curiously but carried on. 'Your name because you're rich and powerful…yada yada.' Lucius was reluctant to admit Harry was right. With those people coming in, business would be good.

'I still have to part with 7000 galleons now.' Harry shook his head impatiently.

'No you don't. It's Malfoy-Potter Robes. Potter is in the name, therefore a Potter pays. You only have to find 3500 galleons, I pay the rest. See, you only end up paying what you were going to offer.' Lucius looked at Harry strangely.

'Potter, I do not expect you to pay for my business deal.'

'Lucius it is our business deal now since you drank and I had to finish it. My name is in there and I won't just be part of your business without paying my share. You either pay 3500 galleons with me at the same time, or you pay the whole lot and I sneak the 3500 you're down into your vault. Your choice.' Lucius regarded Harry with a strange feeling of respect. He had single handedly sealed a deal, pointed out the good parts and was claiming responsibility for said deal. Lucius held out his hand.

'Deal Mister Potter.' Harry shook the hand solemnly for a second before breaking into giggles. Lucius found himself laughing too and soon they were in hysterics. After their laughing fit, Lucius stood to his full height. 'You know Mister Potter; I think we'll just be able to get along. I am hereby giving you my blessing to date my son. I think it's suffice to say I think you earned it.' Harry's eyes widened then narrowed in mischief.

'Thank you sir, may we not tell Draco though?' Lucius looked at him quizzically. 'I like to make him feel more apprehensive, makes the sex so much better when you think the parent's don't agree.' Lucius blushed then laughed outright.

'You're one strange boy Potter. Yet I wouldn't pick anyone else for my son to be with.' Harry blushed at the compliment. 'Now be off with you, and no telling Draco…it'll be fun to mess with him, I agree with you there.' Harry nodded and left the room with a slight skip in his step.

*

Draco flipped the page and sighed. Harry had been gone for two hours and still hadn't returned. He was starting to fear for the raven haired boy's health. Flipping the page again, Draco sighed and threw it to the side.

'Hey!' Draco jumped as Harry cried out, having been hit with the book. Draco jumped off the bed and into Harry's arms burying his head into the chest in front of him.

'You're alright! I thought Father would have done something.' Harry chuckled and pulled back so he could take his robes off, standing in the jeans and shirt he had snuck on. He turned back to Draco to look into stormy eyes.

'It went well. Your father drank a tea which was lined with potion that made him want to please the first person he saw which was Rendell. He gave me permission to finish the deal and we bought Rendell robes for 7000 galleons.' Draco beamed.

'Brilliant! Wait, we?' Harry smiled at him softly.

'I bought it with your father. Rendell refused to sell unless my name went on it so your father and I bought it together. Malfoy-Potter robes was born and we're paying 3500 galleons each.'

'Malfoy-Potter. I like the sound of that. Maybe one day we can use it without the excuse of a business.' Harry looked at Draco then the meaning sunk in.

'Wha-' He didn't get to ask his question as Draco kissed him full on the mouth, ending all thoughts and questions. Harry closed his eyes as he succumbed to the kiss, allowing Draco to take control. His shirt was untucked and lost along with Draco's as they made their way to the bed. Draco pushed Harry down onto the mattress silently summoning ties. He linked his fingers into Harry's pushing Harry further up the bed until his fingertips brushed against the bed posts. Still kissing Harry, Draco bound Harry's wrists to the bed posts. He broke off the kiss once they were done and looked down at Harry. Lips swollen, eyes half closed in lust and trousers tenting, Harry was a sin himself. Harry pulled at the bonds, eyes snapping open and head twisting as he tried to look at them.

'Draco?' He asked uncertainly. Draco smiled at him and Harry felt all uneasiness seep out of him.

'I want this to be me loving you.' Harry smiled back as Draco leant back down for another kiss. Hands caressed his torso, sneaking up but then sliding back down. Cupping the erection in Harry's trousers, Draco kissed along Harry's jaw line and up to his ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, Draco sucked on it as he rubbed Harry's erection through his trousers, teasing the boy beneath him. Harry strained against the bonds and Draco stopped his actions. He nipped the ear lobe and pulled off.

'No straining Harry or I might just stop.' Both boys knew it was an empty threat as Draco couldn't have stopped but Harry stilled all the same. Draco kissed down his neck, sinking teeth into skin but pulling back before he marked. He licked the sore skin, kissing it and running his tongue over the area. Kissing his way down the tanned chest he took a nipple into his mouth, smiling at the hiss Harry released at the contact. He drew the nub into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue as he unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He switched to the other nipple as his hand teased the waist band of Harry's boxers, going in to fiddle with the curls but pulling back out to caress the erection through cloth. He released the nipple and sat back on his heels to look at Harry. The youth had his bottom lip clenched tightly in his teeth and his eyes were screwed tight. Draco allowed himself a smile and tugged Harry's trousers along with his boxers down his legs, taking shoes and socks with them as they were discarded into a corner of the room. Draco just stared down at Harry, memorising his body for the umpteenth time. The green eyes, full of everything, full mouth, swollen from kissing, and a long neck, with one remarkable hickey, going to a perfect chest. No chest hair but well defined muscles, courtesy of Quidditch practise, the chest going to hips, going to Harry's manhood nestling in dark curls and leaking with precum. Muscled thighs going to slender calves and feet. Draco ignored the bottom half and the top half and focused on the middle. He settled between Harry's legs and blew on the manhood there, making his lover groan and sigh.

'Draco……please…' Draco smiled wickedly before swiping his tongue along the tip and taking Harry whole. Harry's eyes snapped open and he bucked into Draco's mouth wildly, soaking up the emotions flowing through him. Draco swirled his tongue around the base before pulling back, grating his teeth gently around Harry's length. He kissed back down the other side, swiping his tongue on the under side, using his teeth and pulling back up. He sucked the head sharply and Harry came. The come slid into Draco's mouth and he swallowed all that Harry gave to him, licking him clean then going in for a kiss to allow Harry to taste himself. The kiss turned from fiery to tender, both just revelling in the taste of each other and letting the love flow between them. Draco snuck a hand behind Harry and opened a drawer, drawing out the lube he owned. He stepped back from Harry, shucking off the remainder of his clothes so he stood in his glory in front of Harry.

Harry watched in fascination as Draco covered his fingers in the substance and felt himself grow hard again in anticipation of what he knew was coming. Draco covered Harry's body with his own and slipped a hand beneath him as he kissed Harry and the younger boy arched into the kiss. Draco slipped a finger into Harry and Harry arched even further as Draco slid it in and out forcefully before adding another one. He added a finger and after a couple of thrusts and pleading from Harry, another was added. Once Draco felt that Harry was prepared, which meant Harry had threatened Draco with what he would do if Draco didn't fuck him already, Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and slid into him. Both boys moaned simultaneously and Harry clenched around Draco as he pulled out and thrust back in. He pulled out and thrust in again as Harry raised his hips to meet Draco's thrusts. He pulled at the binds, willing them to undo as he strained. He felt a stir of magic as he focused on the binds and they untied themselves, giving Harry full control of his hands. Draco's eyes widened and he stopped moving as Harry leant up and captured his lips. Draco thrust again more forcefully, hitting a spot that made Harry see stars. Harry gripped Draco's shoulders urging him to move faster to which Draco complied. Draco felt his orgasm coming and felt Harry's coming also as the younger boy clenched around him slightly. He reached between them and gripped Harry's erection, pumping it along with his thrusts. A few more thrusts and strokes brought on Harry's second orgasm and as he clenched around Draco and rode it out; Draco rode his out too spilling his seed into Harry. Harry's come covered his chest as they both cried out the other's name and let their orgasms wash over each other.

Collapsing onto Harry, Draco nestled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck and breathed heavily. Harry fiddled with the blonde hair as he too tried to catch his breath.

'Harry, how did you untie your binds? They were tied magically.' Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry.

'I think your father has an idea about that.' They turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway smiling at them. Draco smacked Harry's chest.

'You didn't shut the door!' Harry shrugged as well as he could.

'I was distracted.' He offered as an explanation. He turned to Narcissa. 'Lucius has an idea of what?'

'Well if you get cleaned up and redress, I'm sure he'll tell you.' Narcissa turned to leave.

'Mother?' She stopped and looked back. 'Can you please not tell father we were expressing our love on top of the sheets please? It's a rule that Malfoys never do.' Narcissa smiled slightly. Those 'rules'.

'Of course dear, but hurry, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting.' She left them and Harry pushed Draco off him.

'Come on Dray, I would like to earn your father's blessing one of these days.' He said remembering his plan to keep Draco sweating about it. Draco sighed and wandered around the room, fetching their clothes.

'Yes, that is problematic. I really thought my father would have warmed to you now.' He said as they shucked into their clothes.

'Well it's only been two days and Voldemort is a problem seeing as your father seems to have to follow him. Never mind Dray, I'll earn it.' He finished getting dressed and waited patiently for Draco. As the blonde finished he pulled Harry into a kiss.

'It has it's benefits,' he said as he pulled away, 'the sex is better when your father doesn't like it – makes me feel quite rebellious and that makes me excited.' He grabbed a gaping Harry's hand and pulled him out the room, in search of his father.

**A/N Most people wanted it where it was tense then Harry had to save the deal...hope it met expectations :D**

**Thank you so much to those who review! PLease continue to do so - makes me happy which makes me write more chapters :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	4. Dark Feelings

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait but I got involved with the Forbidden series!**

**Dedication: **

**TheGingerbreadMan15 - for her continued support and ideas in whatever I drag up - couldn't do it without you Ginge :D**

**McMoOniE - you are an ACE reviewer and totally deserve this dedication - I love your support!**

**Holly Mc - my gunny girl! Here's rough sex :D Just like you wanted - miss you now you're in Portugal(thats where I think you are) or Barcelona (where Emma thinks you are!) or even Turkey (where Tom insists you are!) we do listen to you - really! This is for you :D **

**AND!**

**Emma - even though you only read until the star....you deserve it for reading at least some :D May you keep your innocence as long as you can!**

**Enjoy :D **

Draco pulled Harry from his room and ran smack into his mother. Narcissa looked up from examining her nails and smiled.

'Oh you're ready.' She said, stating the obvious. Draco rolled his eyes.

'No Mother, I just brought Harry out here to undress him and screw him against the wall again.' Draco said sarcastically. Harry blushed and Narcissa smiled.

'Well hurry up, your father doesn't like to be kept waiting.' Harry blushed even deeper, making the Malfoys laugh at him. 'Dragon, you need to bring Harry up to scratch about blushing, he does it far too often.' Narcissa chuckled and turned to lead Harry and Draco to Lucius.

Harry followed her dumbly, wondering why he had been so prejudiced against Draco in their few years at Hogwarts - the ones where they were fighting instead of fucking. He had fully expected the Malfoys to be cold, dark and obsessed with killing him. Instead, Draco was loving and gentle, making Harry realise how lucky he was to have him. Narcissa. Harry expected her to be one to nod and smile in the right places - a stereotypical Pureblood wife. He had also expected a bit of grief from her for turning her son gay. On the contrary, she was funny, witty and outspoken. She also seemed to enjoy the idea of Draco and Harry...if the lack of disgust earlier was anything to go by. Lucius Malfoy was one man Harry feared in joint with Voldemort. He was powerful, clever, handsome, rich and a Harry-hater. Well, that's what he thought. Lucius Malfoy was still terrifyingly powerful, clever, handsome and rich. He just wasn't a Harry hater. Harry shook his head and marvelled at how easy it was to gain Lucius' blessing and squeezed Draco's hand. The blonde looked at him before unlinking their hands, opting to slide one around Harry and into Harry's back pocket. Harry smiled at him and put his hand around Draco's waist, placing a small kiss on Draco's cheek as he did so.

'Your father wishes to speak to us all in the Blue Conservatory Draco. He seemed quite excited and urgent so no interrupting him. No kissing Harry, touching Harry or focusing on Harry while he is talking. I haven't seen him this excited since he found he was getting a son.' Draco blushed and Harry looked at him fondly. So Lucius was just as aware as Harry of how special Draco was. Narcissa stopped in front of a deep blue door and turned to face them. Glancing over their clothes she straightened Harry's collar. At his quizzical glance she smiled. 'It was showing your chest a bit - no getting Draco distracted understood?' Harry nodded and Narcissa turned and threw open the door in front of her. Lucius smiled at them from his chair and beckoned them over.

He was sat in an arrangement of chairs around a table. Glancing around the room Harry soon understood why it was the blue conservatory. There was a light blue sofa in front of a fireplace, two sets of a table and four chairs were made of blue wood and arranged behind the sofa. The big window had a blue wood frame around it and dark midnight blue curtains were pulled back so the garden could be seen beyond the window. It was another majestic room at Malfoy Manor. Harry allowed himself to be led over to the set of chairs Lucius was sat at and accepted the tea shoved into his hands. Focusing on Lucius, Harry gulped when he saw just how excited this man was. He was fidgeting in his seat and his eyes had a glazed look and he was beaming at Harry. Scarily. Harry looked at Draco worried but was not comforted as Draco looked just as concerned.

'Harry my dear boy I have fantastic news.' Harry's eyes widened. He had only been know by 'Potter' to Lucius. Now he w_as_ scared. He placed his cup of tea back on the table.

'Fantastic news sir?' Lucius nodded eagerly.

'Father, please restrain your excitement, you're scaring him...why not just tell us the news.' Lucius stopped fidgeting and looked at his son.

'What a brilliant idea.' He exclaimed. 'You're going to get rid of my Dark Mark!' Silence followed this statement. Harry blinked at Lucius. Twice. Then he proceeded to choke on air. Draco stared at his father with a mixture of mild concern and awe as he absent mindedly stroked Harry's back to calm him down. Narcissa broke into a wide smile before kneeling in front of her husband's chair.

'For real Luc?' She asked uncertainly.

'Of course I can't Narcissa – I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I feel that the potion you consumed earlier must have some effect on your mind.' Harry had stopped choking but was still rather concerned about Lucius' claim. No one could remove a Dark Mark – it was Voldemort magic as people called it now a days. Lucius shook his head impatiently.

'You can Potter, you have psychic magic.' Draco and Harry looked at each other before simultaneously bursting into giggles. Hysterical giggles.

'Oooooh I'm psychic Draco – no more secrets.' Harry pounced on Draco before tickling him. The blonde boy wriggled under Harry's fingers and struggled to sit.

'Oh yeah?' He drawled, trying not to show how fast his heart was beating. 'What am I thinking then Harry?' He winked at his boyfriend before shooting from the seat and out the door. Harry followed him.

'You dirty bugger Draco – but I feel I must agree with you.' Was all Lucius and Narcissa heard as the boys disappeared. Lucius turned to look at his wife.

'Bring them back dear, this is an urgent matter…love cannot interfere right now.' Narcissa shook her head before summoning Draco's house elf.

'Kinks please bring Draco and Harry back – we have urgent matters to discuss.' The house elf bowed before disappearing with a crack, leaving Narcissa alone with Lucius again. 'Luc, you're not joking are you? It would be most unfair if you were.' Lucius stood from his chair and stood by the window, gazing into the garden below.

'My father pressured me into being a Death Eater Cissy, you know that. I don't want a life where every spare evening is spent on my knees kissing dirty robes. I need freedom, love, I need you and Draco to have a man of the house who is not bowing to someone. How can I tell Draco that he should not bow to anyone when here I am, bowing to a mad man! I made a mistake by letting my father convince me to enrol and I am paying for that now. I wanted you to have a better life than what I have given you – you deserved it. I know that the boy can get rid of this curse and I intend to let him do it. I want to be a free man. I want to give you the life you deserve.' Narcissa made her way to stand in front of her husband and pulled the sleeve of his robe back to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm. She raised the arm to her lips and kissed it softly.

'I do not see this as a curse Luc; I see this as a lesson. We all make mistakes in our lives, the only difference is, is the time we spend repenting for those mistakes. You made your mistake, as did we all but at least you recognise this. You gave me a life I always wanted; it's full of life and love. You gave me a son, one who I dote on and I love him with all my heart. You didn't give me the life I deserve Luc, you gave me much more. I have a husband, a home, a son and a future son in law. I wouldn't change that for anything. This mark on your arm is just ink – it doesn't tell you who you are…I love you for who you are, Dark Mark or not.' Lucius looked down at his wife before cupping her face and pulling her into a soft kiss. She melted beneath his lips and opened them with a soft sigh, letting his tongue caress hers in an old dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and feeling his need against her thigh. She loosened one hand, letting it tease its way down his chest and over his hips, cupping his manhood through trousers. He growled through the kiss, pushing her up against the glass as his hands roamed her body.

'That is so unfair!' Lucius and Narcissa pulled away to see Harry blushing and Draco pouting. 'I get pulled off my boyfriend, when it was looking promising might I add, by an elf who said my mother and father wish to talk to me because it's urgent. I come back to the room to find them…urgh…kissing and groping when I'm not allowed to.' Lucius pulled back form his wife and sent a cool glance at his son.

'Thought I'd give you the same treatment you treated me to twice.' He shot at his son. Harry coloured further and shuffled slightly. 'Shall we?' Lucius gestured to the chairs and the four sat in their respective chairs.

'All due respect sir, Voldemort put that Mark upon you, if he wants it to stay, it stays.' Narcissa's shoulders slumped. There really was no hope.

'Potter, I think in order for you to understand you best zip your mouth and let me explain.' Harry coloured but sat back in his chair. 'Excellent. Magic is a complicated thing; it does what we want so long as we control it. Not many people know that there are two types of magic present in a Wizard though. You get physical and psychic. Physical is your wand. You know what you're doing, you cast the spells with purpose and you learn about it in class. It's the one you're aware of. Psychic magic is in your mind. You don't know it's there until someone has told you you're using it. You used it to save yourself against the Dark Lord when you were a baby. You used it to help me focus on you when I had that potion in my system.'

'…and the binds.' Harry murmured, understanding what Lucius was on about.

'Binds?' Harry blushed and motioned for him to carry on. 'The Dark Lord bound us magically to him through the mark, it's how we know to apparate when he calls…he sends out a magical signal which connects to our magic and the mark magic. Are you with me?' Draco looked at Harry and raised his eye brows as the other boy nodded. He sure as hell was lost. His mother saw Draco's reaction and laughed softly, earning a smile from Draco – they were in the same boat at least. 'This magic you have, the psychic one, it underlined the potion I had consumed. That should have been impossible but due to the power you possess, it was made possible and you were able to make me forget the effects for a miniscule of a second.' Harry frowned.

'No disrespect sir, but I have potions and they don't make me forget the effects of things.' Lucius sighed and leant forward slightly.

'This particular potion that was used in the tea is hard to get and very expensive. If you risk getting it and pay that amount of money, you expect it to work. It takes over you senses and makes you think, feel, see nothing but pleasing that person. It has an ingredient which makes it immune to magic. The only time it can be lifted is if the person who is the recipient of being pleased allows it. It is not an illegal potion but it is near impossible to get and exceedingly difficult to brew. The fact that it is immune t magic yet your magic managed to dislodge it slightly just proves how powerful you are.' Harry's head swam and he shook it to gain focus slightly. Draco came over and perched himself on Harry's knees, running his hand through short raven haired locks and releasing some stress from Harry. Harry slung his arm around Draco's waist, caressing the soft skin there and felt himself relax slightly and focused on what Lucius was asking of him.

'Okay, I get how I have psychic magic and it helped us and all that shedazzle but what has it got to do with the Dark Mark.' Lucius leaned back and examined his son thoughtfully as he phrased what he wanted to say in his mind. His son was looking at Harry and murmuring softly to him while running his hands through Harry's hair and over his back comfortingly. Lucius suspected Harry suffered from a lot of stress issues but it seemed his son had found the remedy to such stress issues. Harry was staring at Lucius but the hand on Draco's waist was teasing the skin there gently as if sending its own message to the blonde boy Harry had on his lap. Lucius silently marvelled at how at ease the boys were with their love. Shaking his head he thought about what he had to say before opening his mouth to talk.

'I've told you the Dark Mark is bound to us magically – so the Dark Lord can summon us. You're psychic magic – if you practise it and control it – is powerful enough to undermine it and break the bond.' Harry still looked confused.

'I thought you said psychic magic was uncontrollable and subconsciously dealt with? How will it be psychic magic if I practise it – won't it just turn it into physical magic?' Lucius shook his head patiently.

'Only if you use your wand. You also get wand less magic – this is not the same as psychic magic as you need an incantation still. Psychic magic is based on the thoughts of that person. All you have to do is focus on the Dark Mark unbinding me and you can do it.' Harry looked sceptical.

'That's way too easy, Voldemort would have thought about that surely?' Lucius shook his head again – a little more impatiently.

'He didn't believe we would need to remove the mark, we swear on our families that we will follow Him. If you manage to remove my mark, there are other families I know who wish it to be removed from them. You can free people Harry, think about it! Our name can go on the robe business and we will be highly respected.' Narcissa looked at Harry pleadingly; surely he could see how much this meant to her husband?

'Until Voldemort finds you don't come to his meetings and storms your mansion and kills all he finds. I won't risk Draco that way Lucius, you can't ask me to.' Lucius went silent.

'Harry dear, I warded these premises.' Harry looked to Narcissa whose eyes were shining in excitement. 'I put a ward up that only allows people who are permitted to enter. Only my wand can give names t the wards to allow people in.' Harry nodded…so the mansion was safe.

'You won't be able to leave the mansion. You can't ward the other houses or Diagon Alley or the Hogwarts Express. There's still so much risk for Dray. You will be house bound until I defeat the Dark Lord – if I even do.' Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulder and placed kisses on his neck as Lucius leaned forward and placed his hand on Harry's knee.

'Harry, I have absolute faith in you vanquishing that man. I made a mistake in my earlier days but I have paid for it enough. You will be successful, you just need to believe it yourself and I'm going to help build up that belief.' Harry looked into the older Malfoy's eyes and saw the truth there and gently scooted Draco off his lap.

'May I see…?' Lucius nodded sharply before pulling his sleeve up. Harry gasped as the Dark Mark was revealed, it certainly was entrancing. Holding Lucius' hand, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he found it soon when he felt a pulling in his mind. He visualised a door and opened it, and felt the magic flow out of him. He opened his eyes and, oblivious to the gasps of the Malfoys, saw his magic swirling around Lucius. He could also see the older man's magic reaching out for his. Harry focused on the Dark Mark and saw the etching of green come out of it. His own magic swirled back from it, rearing away before tentatively sneaking back when Harry asked it too. The feeling of anger and hurt filled him as he focused on it but Harry swept them away as he looked into the Mark. The green magic swirled under the skin, drawing things out the blood to keep the magic alive in the blood. Harry probed deeper to see anything new but the feeling of hatred crashed into him and he released the man's hand with a gasp and jumped back, scooting his chair back as he released himself from his magical hold. Draco was beside him in an instant, pulling him into his arms and whispering into his ear. Narcissa watched as did Lucius who had not felt Harry's probing.

'What? Can you do it?' Harry swallowed and Draco wiped the tears he did not even know had fallen from Harry's face. Harry nodded slowly before taking several deep breaths.

'The hurt and anger…hatred, it's what the Dark Mark thrives on. It's taking things from your blood to keep it alive, things the food puts into it.' Harry raised his head to look the older Malfoy in the eye. 'If you don't eat for 24 hours, I can stand a better chance of unlocking it and freeing you. The link to the blood makes it difficult to break the bind but that's all. There's no trap or anything. Just life. That's how he does it. He links to your magic so he can call on you. He makes you swear against your family to gain support and fear. He feeds the fear when he creates the Mark, when he brands you…he feeds his own hatred and anger into it…making it a Dark Mark.' Silence followed him and Harry stood on shaky legs. 'If you'll excuse me.' Lucius nodded and Harry left, as Draco went to follow him, Lucius grasped his arm; Draco looked down at his father and was startled to see a sadness in his eyes, his father's voice held the same emotion.

'Take care of him Dragon.' Draco nodded and left the room in search of his lover. Lucius' shoulders sagged. 'That was cruel.' He said simply. Narcissa stood and settled herself in her husband's lap, fiddling with his long locks.

'What sweetheart?' Lucius closed his eyes and leant his head back as his wife's fingers caressed his head.

'He's just a child and he just found out the working of the Dark Mark. He should be oblivious to that sort of thing, he should be playing chess with Draco, reading having fun…not trying to find the workings of His mind and marks. I asked him for that Cissy. I did.' Lucius wiped a stray tear from his eye. That Potter was getting to him. He hadn't known the effect of removing the Dark Mark would be so…dark. Harry had seemed relieved to be able to go and Lucius didn't blame him.

'It's not your fault Luc, Harry's powerful he can handle it… anyway our Dragon will help him. Like I'll help you.' Lucius opened his eyes, only for the flutter shut as his wife covered his lips with her own, offering the comfort and release he needed.

*

Draco found Harry in his bed room, pulling his shirt and trousers off. The blonde skipped over to him and covered the Brunettes hands with his own.

'Slow down love, I'll do that.' Instead of the chuckle he was going for, Draco received a cold look. He backed away with his hands in the air. 'Sorry Harry,' he said 'thought you might want to forget what you saw.' Draco was prepared for shouting. He was prepared for rough sex. He was not prepared for the boy he loved to crumple to the floor in tears. Casting the door shut with his hand, Draco knelt by Harry and pulled him into his arms for comfort.

'So much,' Harry choked out. 'So much anger and hurt. I…I…I was hit with a wave of hatred but it wasn't just the emotion. In the wave were images, a boy being beaten, shoved in a closet, starved. They were me. I know what he does Dray.' Harry wiped the tears from his face and looked into Draco's eyes. 'He brings back memories, memories that you hate which generate hatred. The Mark feeds on it, binding itself to that feeling. Your father needs to stop hating for him to be released.' Draco nodded.

'Is that what you saw? The emotion?' Harry frowned at him quizzically. 'When you reopened your eyes, they were purple. No pupil or iris, nothing but purple. You were looking over father and I wondered what you could see.' Harry looked at the floor.

'Pain, anger hurt. Magic was swirling around us but the emotions kept coming through. So much.' Harry twisted to look into Draco's eyes again. 'Let me forget the hurt and anger? Just once?' Draco frowned slightly before nodding. Harry pounced on him and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Draco was concerned at the pressure at first but felt himself becoming aroused as he kissed back, just as bruisingly. Harry nibbled at his lip, drawing blood before licking it off and darting his tongue into Draco's mouth. Harry frantically pulled Draco to his feet, kissing him hard all the while as he unbuttoned clothes and swept them from Draco's body, discarding them on the floor. As trousers and boxers were disposed of, Draco gently pushed Harry off.

'Slow down Harry, we have all night.' Draco glanced at the clock to see it was only 4:30pm but reasoned he and Harry could send for food later – his parents certainly weren't expecting them to show up at any rate. Harry just growled before pulling Draco in the direction of the bathroom.

'Shower.' He mumbled. Draco felt himself grow harder at the thought and allowed himself to be led to the other room. As Harry switched it on and set the temperature, he shoved Draco against the glass door and kissed him hungrily, breaking it off to nibble at his neck. He sank his teeth into the skin there, drawing blood – and a gasp from Draco – and lapping it up before soothing the area with his tongue. He pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending a spark of arousal sweeping through Draco as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He bit the nub, sucking on it, soothing it before biting it again and switching to the other nipple. Draco threw his head back as Harry pulled at his belly button with his teeth before kissing a trail down Draco's abdomen and pausing at his erection. Harry looked up to see Draco with his eyes closed tight and his lip still bleeding. Arousal sweeping through him, Harry leaned forward and took Draco's cock in his mouth with one fell swoop. Draco gasped and Harry chuckled around his mouthful before focusing on his job at hand. He raked his teeth up the penis and nipped at the leaking head gently before taking him whole and sucking hard. Draco buried his hands in Harry's hair as the younger boy sucked and licked at his cock. As he felt himself coming closer to the edge, Harry pulled away and opened the shower door.

'Shower's ready.' He said casually. Draco growled and grabbed Harry's shoulders, pulling him back with him as Draco stepped into the shower. Harry smiled as he was flung against a tiled wall and Draco claimed his lips in a demanding kiss. Tongues came out and teeth clashed as the fought for dominance. Draco won. He pulled back with a triumphant grin as he reached to the shelf behind him and searched for something they could use for lube. He was stopped by Harry. 'No lube.' He said. Draco stared at him dumbly.

'It'll hurt though babe.' Harry nodded.

'I know.' Draco stared at him before kissing Harry softly. He had no idea why Harry didn't want to use lube but he'd respect his wishes. As the kissed, Draco slipped a hand behind them, caressing Harry's arse cheeks and teasing the hole. He slipped a finger into Harry, feeling himself grow even harder at Harry's groan of approval. He slid the finger in and out before adding another and catching Harry's hiss of pain. He paused but soon continued when Harry rocked his hips against them. He scissored them, stretching Harry what little he could before adding another one and thrusting them in and out. Harry bucked his hips wildly, seeking more contact and more pleasure when Draco brushed against his prostate and Harry's moans reverberated off the walls. Draco smiled and leant his forehead against Harry's chest as he continued to move his fingers inside him brushing against his prostate every time. Harry grabbed at Draco's arm to stop him.

'Now.' He growled. Draco smiled and hoisted Harry's legs up so the younger boy could wrap them around his waist. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance, his body tensing as he thought how much this would hurt Harry.

'Harry are you-' Draco lost the ability to breath as Harry shifted his hips and impaled himself on Draco's length. Draco was embedded in a tight and wonderful heat and he felt his knees shake at the intensity of it. He looked at Harry to see how he was coping. The raven-haired boy had his eyes screwed tight and was putting teeth marks in his bottom lip. Draco leant over and took the top lip in his mouth, sucking on it until Harry released his lower lip to kiss Draco properly. As they kissed, Draco pulled out and thrusted back in. Harry pulled back from the kiss.

'Yes...' He hissed. Draco took it as encouragement and pulled back out to plunge back into Harry. Harry closed his eyes as a throaty groan erupted from his throat enticing Draco to move faster. As thrusts were increased in pace and hips jutted forwards to meet them, both lovers found themselves nearing completion. As a last seek for pleasure, Draco put more of Harry's weight on the wall and brought his hand around to grasp Harry's cock. Stroking slowly but firmly, Harry felt his balls tighten and opened his eyes to look in Draco's as he came over the other boy's stomach. The intense look in Harry's eyes and the love shining in them was enough to send Draco over the edge and he came inside his lover forcefully as he screamed out Harry's name. They leant against each other, regaining their breath as their orgasms swept over them and consumed them.

Once he could breath normally, Draco pulled out of his lover and stepped under the shower spray. Watching the cum disappear from his stomach, Draco jumped when he felt Harry's hands attack his hair. He leant back into the touch as Harry thoroughly washed his hair and quickly washed his own. Once the suds had washed down the plug hole, Harry twirled Draco around and kissed him thoroughly. Draco kissed back eagerly; his tongue darting out to meet Harry's and caress it. The need for oxygen became too much and Harry pulled back and rested his head against Draco's.

'Thank you.' He said softly before placing a short kiss on Draco's lips. Draco nodded before turning and switching the water off. They both stepped out the shower and Draco dried himself and Harry down with the towel available. He took his lover by the hand and led him to the bedroom, getting pyjama bottoms out of the drawer and helping Harry step into them. Even though it was still early evening, it had been a trying day and Draco didn't think they'd be up for much more. He slipped into his own bottoms and slid into the bed with Harry. He summoned Kinks and told the elf to bring them a variety of their favourite foods and a good book. Kinks reappeared a few minutes later with a book titled 'Defending the Beasts.' It was a favourite of Draco's as it was set in a magical wood and anything was possible….well as far as the authors imagination stretched anyway. He loved it simply because you could lose yourself in it and forget the world around you. Something Draco wanted Harry to do for the night.

The food was a mixture of fruits and sweets with a few Stay-Hot dishes. Draco thanked the elf and pulled Harry to him. Harry placed his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes as Draco began to read to him. A few hours later, half the food was gone, the book was finished and Harry was asleep. Draco smiled and placed the book to one side and settled down further in the covers, still holding Harry close to him. He placed a kiss on top of Harry's head and with a whispered 'I love you', closed his eyes and joined Harry in the land of sleep.

**A/N There you have it :D Please Review!**

**(If you want a dedication - tell me and I'll work one in if you feel you deserve one :D)**

**I'm on holiday next week :D So no update until then :(**

**I'm really sorry but hopefully this made up for the wait :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	5. Freedom?

**A/N I can't believe the success of this fic :D Thank you so much!**

**Dedication: **

**akiilautner: You're daily messages have kept me from losing my mind with worry due to getting my GCSE results tomorrow ! Thank you so mcuh for your support :D**

**FirstPrimeofValentine - thanks for your support and constant reviews! **

**Ginger - you're amazing - simple as!**

**McMoOniE - thank you!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter .... (I also don't own a funny saying to go with that claim :D)**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning dawned and Harry snuggled into Draco, seeking contact. Draco curled his arm tighter around him and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on Harry's head.

'I know how to do it Dray.' Draco pulled back to look down at Harry. 'I can get rid of the Dark Mark, and I will.' Draco just stared at him before leaning down for a kiss. Harry returned it before gently pushing Draco off him. 'Not now, I need to see your father.' Draco nodded and pulled back.

Harry swung his legs over the bedside and made his way to the bathroom, muttering to himself. He had told Lucius that the man couldn't eat for 24 hours but Harry knew he could do it, even with food in Lucius' stomach. Feeling positive despite the thing he was about to do, Harry steeped into the shower, washing his hair quickly and scrubbing himself down. Stepping out, he quickly dried himself before shucking into some loose fitting black trousers and a loose white shirt. By the time he entered the bedroom again, Draco had dressed himself, conjured breakfast and even had the bed made. Harry smiled at him before grabbing an apple and leaving the room.

'Got to go Dray, your father needs me.' Draco shook his head before taking an apple also and following Harry.

Harry led him to where the dining room was, throwing open the doors to reveal Lucius and Narcissa eating their own breakfasts. Harry ran forwards and placed his hands on Malfoy senior's to stop him eating.

'You can't eat sir; I need to get rid of your Mark.' Lucius looked at Harry blankly before looking at his wife and his son. Narcissa had a slight frown on her face, Draco was looking at him warily and Harry was bouncing on his feet. 'Please sir, I need to do this…' Lucius nodded dumbly and let Harry lead him to the Blue Conservatory.

'Blue room Potter?' Lucius drawled. Harry nodded eagerly as he set about moving the chairs and furniture about.

'I first challenged the Mark in here; it's the only room it will open up to me in. I need it to open up in order for me to free it. How much had you eaten?' Lucius frowned and shook his head slightly, trying to gather his thoughts.

'I had a few grapes and a slice of grapefruit' Harry beamed at him.

'That's fine; fruit goes straight through your system.' Harry smiled at him again and went back to arranging the furniture. Two chairs were facing each other with the other furniture surrounding it in a circle. One had to climb over something to get to the leading chairs.

'Harry, what's with the weird arrangement?' Harry spared a look at Draco before closing his eyes. Draco felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up and shivered. Harry reopened his eyes and smiled at him.

'I need to put a boundary up. I don't want the magic of the Mark to escape this room, I thought about placing barriers up which stopped any magic leaving the boundary, I needed to Earth it though so I used the furniture. My Psychic magic did the rest.' Draco just looked at him and smiled, trying to give Harry the impression that he knew what was going on. He didn't have a clue.

'Harry, don't you think you're doing this too fast?' Lucius asked with a concerned voice. Harry stopped moving and looked between each of the Malfoys.

'I thought you wanted me too.' He whispered. Lucius sighed and went over to Harry, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

'I do want you to, I just don't want you to injure yourself in the process.' He said softly. Harry lowered his gaze.

'I won't get hurt; I know what I'm doing.' Draco stepped forward.

'Do you Harry? Do you really know?' Harry felt impatient.

'Of course I do.' He muttered angrily.

'Harry, dear…yesterday you only found out about Psychic magic, today you're claiming you can control it to get rid of Luc's Mark.' Harry gritted his teeth.

'I know what I'm doing.' He said again. Lucius looked at him warily.

'Are you sure?' Harry exploded.

'Of course I'm sure!' He yelled. 'Look, you either want me to get rid of it or you don't…now is the only opportunity I have, for reasons I will divulge you in later but we need to do it _now.'_ Lucius looked taken back and looked to his wife. Catching her nod of approval, he stepped over an ottoman and settled into one of the chairs. Harry turned to Draco and Narcissa.

'I need you both to leave.' He said softly. 'I'll need to focus on it all and I don't know what the effect of taking it off will have on us. I won't risk you Dray, please, I'll finish as soon as I can…I know what I'm doing.' Draco opened his mouth to argue but Narcissa placed a hand on his arm.

'Dragon, trust him.' Draco glared at Harry but turned and stalked from the room. Harry had revealed to him what he had seen in the Mark last night, now he was asking the blonde to leave and let him deal with it on his own. Draco wasn't happy…and Harry was going to find out about it.

Once they had left, Harry settled into the seat and looked at Lucius.

'What makes you happy?' He asked bluntly. Lucius looked at him before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'Lucius, I won't judge you but I need to know in order for this to work.' Lucius nodded.

'My wife.' He blushed. 'My son…seeing them smile, hearing them laugh…makes me smile too.' Harry smiled softly, and then his features hardened.

'What do you hate?' Lucius frowned.

'Him, murder, lies, enslavery, pain...' Lucius broke off and grasped his arm. 'What was that?' He choked out. Harry took the arm into his hand and drew back the sleeve to reveal the Mark moving.

'That was the Mark's response. It binds to your hatred and anger, everyone hates and everyone gets angry. I need you to let go of that hate and anger for this to work. Not forever, just to get this done. I'll use my magic but once I'm in, you won't be able to tell me anything, I'll be lost to you. If you feel angry or hatred, think of your wife and son…it'll weaken the Mark and make it easier for me.' Lucius nodded and Harry closed his eyes.

'Wait.' Lucius leaned forwards and looked into Harry's eyes. 'What makes _you _happy?' Harry blinked at him before smiling slightly.

'Your son.' He whispered before closing his eyes and giving himself over to his magic.

Lucius felt the change instantly. Harry started breathing heavily and a wind started in the room, his arm tingled where Harry's fingers lay on the skin and then Harry opened his eyes and Lucius gasped. Instead of the purple they had seen the night before, his eyes were pure black with no break in the colour. They seemed to swirl with intensity as Harry looked down to his arm. A wave of hatred washed over him and Lucius felt his anger rise. How dare the Dark 'Lord' tell him what to do? Dictate his life? Harry hissed and Lucius remembered his instructions. Ignoring his anger, Lucius focused on the images he had of his wife and son. Their first kiss, their wedding, Draco's birth, Draco's first Christmas, Draco getting into Hogwarts…the memories flowed and Lucius closed his eyes, losing himself to the peacefulness of it all.

Harry was facing a different battle. The Mark had realised it was being threatened and Harry saw the binds of magic thicken in defence. They sank into Lucius' skin and seemed to sneer at Harry. Harry saw the feeling of hatred and anger wash through Lucius and prayed the older man listened to him. He did. The love and happiness swept through, overpowering the green magic of the Mark and Harry felt victorious for a second. Then the Mark spoke to him.

'_You seem so clever young one but you know nothing yet.'_ Harry felt concern wash over him but brushed it aside, he sneered at the Mark.

'Let him go, you have no hold.' The Mark chuckled.

'_I have no hold? Then why am I on his arm?' _

'Foolishness, you know you don't belong there, you can feel it.'

'_I belong here more than you do.'_

'Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?'

'_But I am here boy, have been for over sixteen years…I have a claim, what's yours?'_

'You have no claim.' Harry hissed. 'He no longer wants you; you can tell that by the feelings he is dominating you with.'

'_I am not dominated.'_ The Mark spat back.

'So who bound you then? Who told you your life was to be spent playing messenger between people?'

'_I live to serve the Lord.'_

'You are not alive.' Harry shot at it.

'_The how do I dominate him?'_ Harry chuckled himself.

'You do not dominate him, he dominates you. He gives you the feeling of life by giving you his feelings. You are no more alive then the chair I'm sat on. You only exist on his feelings of hatred and anger which, might I add, seem to be weakening as do you.'

'_You lie…I was promised life forever when I was bound. I left His magic source with the promise that I would live on this one…Why would he lie?'_

'He lies to everyone, you just learning that?'

'_You lie…' _Harry could hear the uncertainty in the Mark's voice.

'No, you're becoming weaker, I can see it.' And he could. Harry saw the green turning a lighter shade, repelled by the blood and the feelings being carried in it.

'_I will live forever…_' Harry heard the fading of the voice as he concentrated on his magic again.

'No you'll leave and leave now.' Harry envisioned his magic sliding between the green binds and sniping at them and breaking them…

'_I'll get you boy….' _Was the last thing he heard when a wave of intense pain crashed over him. He reeled back falling from the chair and onto the floor, breaking the connection between him and Lucius and crying out.

Draco burst into the room and ran to Harry's side, pulling the boy into his arms, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the state of his lover. Harry's once loose shirt was clinging to him with sweat, his nose was bleeding and he was shaking.

'Dray?' Draco looked down at him and smiled.

'Yeah, I'm here.' He whispered. Harry smiled weakly.

'I thought you said you'd stay outside?' Draco chuckled.

'I thought you said you knew what you were doing?' Harry rolled his eyes as best he could.

'I did.' Harry looked to the floor for a moment before looking back up at Draco. 'Dray?'

'Yes babe.' Draco murmured, pushing hair back from Harry's forehead.

'The Mark spoke to me – how weird is that?' Was all Draco heard as Harry went limp in his arms. Panicking, Draco checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, even if it was a little weak.

'Kinks!' He cried. The House Elf appeared in an instant.

'Yes Mater Draco?'

'Take Harry back to my rooms and watch him until I return.' Draco commanded before watching the elf disappear with a crack.

'Draco!' Draco turned to see his mother leaning over an unconscious Lucius. Making his way over quickly, Draco knelt down by his mother. She was holding back Lucius' shirt sleeve and staring at Draco with an unreadable expression on her face…

Draco looked down at his father's arm...

**A/N So I know it was short and I'm sorry but I found this really hard to write !**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	6. Captive

**A/N I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait!! I've been thrown headlong into school and headlong into A-levels :O SCARY!!!**

**I am also sorry about this being a bit short but I reasoned - with myself and my writer's block - that it would be easier to understand if it's in short bits...seriously, I tried explaining my 'Dark Mark Theory' to my mum and she made me break it down evern further for her...so little bits you get :D**

**DEDICATION! **

**Emma!! You are so amazing and we are For Good babe !! I love you so much and your feedback means more to me than anything (apart from our friendship ofc!) !! Keep up with your innocence - and yes you can read the whole chapter as it will help maintain your innocence :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter - if I did, Voldemort would have a nose ^.^**

*

Harry woke in Draco's bed and stretched. A wave of pain crashed over him, forcing him to curl into a ball and cry out. Pain swept through his body, centering at his chest but spreading through his body life wildfire. Harry was vaguely aware of hands trying to pull his body straight again but he batted them away. When they came back, Harry growled and felt an unfamiliar wave of hatred sweep through him. Momentary shock paused his actions of beating the hands away and he found himself pulled out straight and lay on his back. He arched in pain as it swept through him once more and held his breath, waiting for it to stop. As he forgot to breathe again, he felt hands rubbing his lungs, massaging them back into action.

'Master Harry needs to be breathing.' Harry nodded and struggled to take in a breath. Hatred and anger washed over him and he grabbed the hands of the house elf.

'Kinks?' He ground out before closing his eyes tight. He pulled back from the elf and arched again, trying to escape the pain, when the pain got too much, he slumped down and bit his lip. 'Make it stop.' He whispered at the elf before the pain took over him and he passed out. Kinks looked down at him and spotted something through his shirt where Harry had torn it open in his bid to escape the pain that was possessing him. The elf pulled the fabric aside and his eyes widened as he backed away in shock.

'Kinks needs Master Draco.' He murmured before running from the room.

*

Draco stared down at his father's arm and looked to his mother, a grin breaking over his face. Narcissa mirrored her son's actions before pulling him into a hug.

'Is it….gone?' Mother and son switched their attention to the man shaking in the chair, with his eyes closed tight, by their side. Draco knelt down, taking his father's hand in his own.

'Father…' He began. Lucius opened his eyes to look at Draco and smiled softly.

'I'm sorry son. I have failed you again.' Draco felt his heart break at the sound of failure lining Lucius' voice. He shook his head vehemently.

'No Father! You have never failed me! It's gone…look…Harry did it.' Lucius frowned at his son before reluctantly looking down to his forearm. When he examined his arm for a few seconds he looked up at Draco and Narcissa, tears forming in his eyes.

'That boy will never cease to amaze.' Draco beamed and hauled his father to his feet, placing his hands around the older man warily.

'Father, you have never failed me. Don't ever think that…you hear?' Lucius chuckled lowly, raising his arm to gaze at it in wonder.

'We must thank Harry dear; he has brought much joy to us.' Lucius looked to his wife as if seeing her for the first time.

'Cissy!' he cried and let go of Draco, sweeping his wife up in replacement. 'We're free.' He yelled gleefully before sealing his lips over hers.

'My eyes!' Draco yelled before chuckling at the uncommon show of affection between his parents. He had to thank Harry for a lot. Still chuckling, he didn't notice his house elf enter the room until he was pulling on Draco's sleeve.

'Master Draco sir….Harry be needing you now…' The elf panted out. Draco knelt by him and grasped the elf's shoulders.

'You ran?' The house elf flushed.

'I panicked sir…I needed to get to you and I forgot. Kinks will shut his ears in the oven tomorrow sir but Harry needs you sir.' Draco heard only one phrase of it.

'Harry needs me?' The house elf nodded frantically before being pulled tightly into Draco. 'Get us there.' The house elf cracked his fingers and disappeared, leaving Draco's parents unaware as to what had happened.

*

Draco appeared in his room to see Harry arching from the bed in pain and grasping at his shirt. Dropping the elf, he rushed to the other boy's side and tried to restrain the writhing mass. Harry bucked and arched beneath him, crying out and whimpering, clawing and grasping but Draco didn't let him go.

'Sir, you need to be letting him go…I need to show you something sir.' Draco glanced at the elf and glared.

'Don't be stupid, he needs me…I'm not letting him go, I can't.' The elf rolled his eyes and for once Draco regretted letting the elf be out spoken.

'I'm sorry sir.' Draco frowned at the elf but found himself being flung from Harry's body and into the wall. The elf's magic held him there as he struggled to make his way to Harry. He watched the elf approach the raven haired boy and tear at his shirt.

'Kinks, I swear by Merlin if you do not remove this magic right now I _will_ give you clothes.' The elf, having removed Harry's shirt, turned to Draco and removed the magic holding him there. Draco fell to the floor but soon picked himself up and knocked the elf to the floor in his haste to get to Harry. He was about to pull his lover into his arms when he noticed what Kinks had wanted to show him. His mouth popped open and he caressed Harry's cheek.

'Oh Harry,' he murmured. 'What happened?' Draco closed his eyes against the tears and turned his head at Kinks. 'Get my father, no matter what he is doing; he needs to come immediately.' The house elf nodded before bowing and disappearing.

Draco settled down at Harry's sighed and moved the black hair from Harry's forehead, pushing it back and laying a kiss on the skin he exposed.

'You don't do things by half do you Harry?' Draco chuckled weakly. 'You know, first year when you rejected me, I made myself hate you. You dared to ignore me - a Malfoy! Yet no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. You were always willing to help, no matter who it was. Fourth year was my hell for you Harry. Seeing you compete against the dragon, mer-people and even Voldemort, I can't begin to tell you how much I worried. Then your godfather died. I wanted to be the one to help you through the pain but you wouldn't let me close enough. You did eventually. You amaze me love, you won't open up to your friends but you opened up to 'D' – I'm surprised you didn't guess who it was. But that's dumb Gryffindors for you.' Draco raised his head to the ceiling and blinked back tears. 'When I told you it was me, I was so sure you would just laugh and hit me…but you didn't. I don't know who you surprised more when you kissed me; me or yourself. The secrets? The lies? They didn't hurt me Harry, no matter how much you think they did, they didn't – I had you to make up for it. So you better stop making me a sappy Gryffindor and wake up – break the fucking bond that thing has with you.'

'Dragon?' Draco whipped around to see his father smiling grimly at him at the doorway. Draco wiped his eyes discretely and stood.

'Father – help him please…' Lucius looked between his son's pain-filled eyes and the now laying still boy on the bed. Frowning slightly, he went over to the bed, examining the exposed chest before gasping.

'Draco…' Draco shook his head.

'Don't father! Don't use that tone…I'm the one person who knows what it hides…you have to help him…you have to! After what he did for you – can you seriously say he deserves this?' Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

'Draco, neither of us knew the effects removing it would have…'

'Well you should have before asking him to do it.' Draco shot out before tearing away from the grip and running from the room. Lucius sighed heavily before examining Harry's chest more thoroughly.

The Dark Mark that once inhabited the underside of his forearm was now attached to Harry's chest. But it wasn't that simple – not for Harry. The top half of the Mark was above the skin but the bottom half had seeped under; it was still visible through the skin and that made it worse. The tail that the snake had, had wound itself down and under…in the direction of Harry's heart. If Lucius had to hazard a guess as to why that was, he would say to get Harry's hatred. Lucius had enough hatred to feed the Mark from his arm – all the Death Eaters did but Harry had no anger and hatred…well not enough. The Mark had attached itself to the strongest source it could find – even that wasn't enough. It was feeding Harry pain and anger to get the Mark alive. Lucius stared at it for a while before coming up with someone who could help. He left the room, after commanding Tipsy to watch over Harry, with one name in his head

Severus Snape.

*

Draco ran and ran and ran. He ran until he got a stitch. He ran until he couldn't breathe. He ran until he thought he could leave his problems. He ran until he ran into his mother.

'Draco…' Narcissa was flung back a bit by her son flying into her but she regained her balance.

'Mummy.' Draco cried out before hugging her tightly. Narcissa hadn't been called 'mummy' since Draco's last nightmare so she knew it was bad. Judging by the way her son clung to her and his body shook with sobs; Narcissa was going to get angry at someone. Very angry indeed. She pulled her son over to her chair in the room she had been leaving and tugged him down onto her lap, stroking his blonde locks and whispering into his ear soothingly.

'Come now Draco,' she said after a while. 'what's got you so flustered?'

'Harry.' Draco said shortly. 'The Mark mum, it's on him. His chest. It's latched itself onto him. The person who least deserves it…it's so unfair. Why can't it just piss off?'

'No need for language Draco, there will be a way to be rid of it.' Draco pulled back and looked at her.

'How can you be sure? It's never been rid of before, maybe Harry can't do it and we all underestimated him.' Narcissa smiled softly at him.

'Draco, dear, we know Harry is capable of doing it, you just need to trust he'll be ok.' Draco stood from her lap.

'How can I? Harry's in bed…in agony and there's nothing I can do! Nothing!'

'You're not supposed to be able to do anything, it's up to Harry.'

'How can it be up to Harry when he's unconscious?! Why does no one get it?' Draco yelled before stalking from the room. Narcissa placed one hand over her eyes, leaning on the arm of her chair as she tried to fathom out her son and his lover's predicament. It always happened to Harry.

*

'What now Lucius?' Severus shot at the head in his fireplace. Lucius sighed deeply.

'It's the Potter boy. Surely you know of his relationship with my son by now?' Severus scoffed. 'Anyway, he removed my Mark Sev,' Severus looked up sharply at that.

'H...How?' He whispered. Lucius shook his head.

'I don't know exactly. He has some unknown power in himself, but he was able to get it to release me. He can do the same for you Sev, if you help me … please?'

'Why should I help that brat?' Lucius glared at him.

'Because he's your future Godson-in-law and he can help you in return.' Severus pondered Lucius words before closing his eyes.

'Alright, I'll be there in a minute.' Lucius smiled at him before disappearing with a 'pop'. Severus packed his emergency potion kit and stepped into his floo network calling out 'Malfoy Manor' as he did. Seconds later, he appeared in the Malfoy's living room glaring up at Lucius.

'So glad you could make it old chap.' Lucius said with a smirk. Severus scowled before glancing around the room.

'Well he's obviously not here so where is he?'

'My son's room.' Severus turned a paler shade than he already was and followed Lucius from the room in silence. They were nearing the doorway when Severus was bundled to the floor in a barrel of blonde.

'Sev!' Severus glanced down at Draco on his chest before bringing his spare hand up to caress Draco's locks. 'Please help him Sev, I can't lose him…I love him.' Silence followed Draco's statement as Severus picked himself up.

'I'll do what I can Little Dragon.' Draco looked up at him with hope filled eyes and Severus felt determination fill his veins. He was doing this for Draco now, not himself and certainly not Potter.

They both entered the room and Draco ran to the bed instantly.

'Harry?' He whispered into the brunet's ear. 'Sev is here, he'll help you – I promise. I know you don't like him but I trust him and you trust me so you trust him. See? It will work out love.' Draco kissed Harry's temple and turned to his Godfather.

'What can I do to help?' He asked eagerly.

'Leave.' Severus said shortly but felt his heart go out to the boy as his shoulders visibly sank with disappointment. 'I need to do this alone Draco, I don't need you seeing it.' Draco nodded and looked back to Harry.

'It's on his chest, over his heart.' He said quietly before leaving the room with his father. Severus nodded grimly before shutting the door and shutting them out.

*

Draco had walked the entire corridor length exactly 264 times before Severus reopened the door. Panic filled him as he took in the Potion Master's expression. Was Harry okay? What if something had happened to him…? Draco didn't know how he'd survive.

'Is he…?' Draco left the question hanging. Severus turned to him and smiled slightly.

'He's awake.' Draco smiled widely at him before bounding in the room. Severus turned to Lucius.

'There was nothing I could do.' He said softly before a tear slipped out of his eye. 'I've helped people all my life, people I didn't know, people I didn't want to help but the one I do, I can't.' Lucius felt his heart go out to his friend and pulled him into a hug.

'This will kill Draco.' The older man said just as they heard Draco's cries carry out to them.

**A/N So, Sorry for the shortness but I hope you liked it!**

**I'll try and update soon but no promises due to my workload!**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	7. Rage

**A/N So I know it's been a long time and I am sorry :( please don't kill me :)**

**DEDICATION:**

**Itachisgurl93 Thanks for your support and reviews :D This one's on you :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did, I would not need to do A-Levels as I could be watching Harry and Drao instead ;)**

*****

Severus Snape watched his best friend and Godson leave before turning to the pale teen in the bed beside him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed and ran his hands down his face. Roughly shaking himself, he turned to Harry and nodded silently.

'Always you isn't it Mr Potter? Have to play the hero once again. Does it matter that it's my best friend you helped? Probably. Do I care? No. Do I want to help you? Not particularly; but seeing as you helped Lucius and you could also help me, I might just see what I can do. Let me make one thing clear though, my opinion of you has not changed and I still loathe you and you, me. I will help you so you can make Draco of ease and then you can help me…this is a beneficial action to me. Any question or comments?' Snape looked down at the unconscious teen and smirked. 'Didn't think so. Lets get on with it shall we Potter?'

Snape pulled aside Harry's shirt and grimaced as the Mark reared on his chest at the fresh air. It curled around and slithered its tongue out, lapping at Harry's skin and making Snape shiver with unease.

'Your chest Potter? Are you really so vain and big headed you put it on your chest so people have to see your physique before tending to the problem in hand? I can't imagine anywhere else your father would have put it either, except around his cock most likely, he always thought he was so well endowed…or…' Snape cut off as he saw the Mark writhe around on the teen's chest, the tail pulled out from under the skin slightly but pushed back in after a few seconds. Snape stared at it dumbfounded and reached for the bag he had brought with him. Scrabbling inside, he found what he was looking for and took them out after scanning the room for other people. Straightening up, he placed the glasses on and audibly gasped. The Animadverto Veneficus glasses allowed him to see any magic surrounding people and also any thing connected to that magic. Staring down at Harry, Snape could see the pale green emotions feeding into the Mark and the thicker red ones trying to fight it. The gold of his own power was battling with the silver of the Mark's but not quite vanquishing it. Snape removed the glasses and sat on the bed next to Harry. He wiped the teen's hair from his forehead and sighed deeply.

'Sorry Potter, I wouldn't have wished this on you. Now I see the price you are paying for helping Lucius, I will truly try my best to help you in return.' He replaced the glasses and concentrated on the Mark. With a whispered 'promptus contemno' Snape could see the hold the Mark had on Harry. It was extracting green strands of hate emotion from Harry's heart, the greatest source in him. For once, Snape did not despise Harry for his immense love for everyone. He did not have enough hate for the Mark to survive on the arm. Muttering under his breath about sadists who couldn't leave teenagers alone, Snape set to work trying to break the bond.

*

Four hours later, Snape stopped and conceded defeat, an act which both angered and surprised him, but there was nothing he could physically do. Sighing, he wiped at his forehead and stared down at the boy in the bed.

'I'm sorry Potter, I really am.' Severus bowed his head.

'It's okay sir, I know you tried.' Severus' head snapped up to see Harry staring up at him, tears lining his eyes. 'I really got myself into it this time didn't I?'

'Of course you did, you're Potter.' Harry chuckled but then winced in pain.

'It's like…' He started but he paused when he realised who he was talking to.

'Potter, I'm your best hope, don't hold back on me you foolish boy.' Snape snapped. Harry nodded slowly before beginning again.

'It's like … someone's opened a hole in me, a hole which takes all my happiness away. I think of Dray and then I get angry and when I get angry the pain starts but if I stop being angry it starts hurting more…I can't be angry all the time Professor…I can't.' Harry felt his face heat up as a tear slid down his face.

'Harry, it's not your fault. People have difficulty handling it when it's on their arm, let alone their heart – and they have it by choice. Yours isn't by choice, it is done out of sacrifice…you were willing to help someone you barely knew without thinking of the sacrifices you yourself would have to make…a foolish action but brave. It is precisely because of this that it hurts so much. The Mark feeds on anger; I know that much but you have hardly any anger so it traces itself back to your heart. That's why it hurts so much.' Harry nodded before closing his eyes.

'Did you mean it?' Snape stared at him blankly before realising Harry had his eyes closed.

'Mean what?'

'What you said earlier…about not wanting to wish it on me.' Snape looked at the door as if to check for intruders but was unsurprised when no one was there. A little truth wouldn't go unwanted.

'Yes.' He whispered.

'Thank you.' Harry said softly back and Snape took his leave and stood to make his way to the door. 'I have no hate for you Snape.' Harry said, eyes still closed against Snape's reaction.

'Nor me Potter.' Snape replied before opening the door.

'Can you ask Dray in please?' Harry called from the bed.

'Of course.' Snape said curtly before stepping from the room.

He stepped outside the room and was met by two pairs of equally hopeful eyes.

'Is he…?' He vaguely heard Draco ask the question before calculating his response.

'He's awake.' He said shortly, immediately he felt Draco push past him and enter the room. He turned to Lucius and felt the disappointment consume him. 'There was nothing I could do.' He said softly before a tear slipped out of his eye. 'I've helped people all my life, people I didn't know, people I didn't want to help but the one I do, I can't.' Severus allowed himself to be pulled into a hug and reached out for the comfort that his usually cold friend was giving him.

'This will kill Draco.' He heard Lucius murmur into his hair before he became aware of the anguished cries of his Godson. Pulling back from Lucius' arms, Snape wiped his eyes and stepped towards the room. He was stopped by Lucius placing a hand on his arm.

'Leave him to it Sev; he doesn't need anyone telling him how we can't help Harry right now.' Snape looked between the door and his friend before nodding. He wanted to go and comfort Draco as much as he wanted to run away. The feeling of guilt overcame him as he pushed himself from Lucius and strode down the corridor. Harry Potter was the one person you could count on for saving you and he always did, but when he needed to be saved in return there was no one who could do it. This is what haunted Severus Snape as he strode away from his failure, this and the knowledge that he had once again failed Lily in his promise to protect her son.

*

Draco waited in apprehension for his Godfather to come back out. If one person could save Harry, then it would be Severus Snape. Sure Snape hated the boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't or wouldn't do it. Draco felt his heart thudding as he peered over at the bed and at the teen that lay in it. Harry was staring up at the ceiling unblinkingly and without expression, making Draco rush to the side of the bed and clasp his hand.

'Did he do it? Harry?' Harry turned his head to stare at Draco as a tear slipped out of his eye.

'Dray,' he said hoarsely, 'I'm so sorry.' Draco felt his world crumble as he took in the impact of Harry's words. Harry had freed his father only to be ensnared himself, Draco began to hate himself for asking Harry to remove the Mark…at least his father could handle it.

'Yeah well sorry isn't going to cut it Harry.' Harry stared at Draco and frowned slightly. 'I mean 'sorry' won't get you out the mess I placed you in, 'sorry' won't stop your pain, and 'sorry' doesn't do anything.' Draco closed his eyes and allowed the tears brimming to fall as he clutched onto Harry's hand.

Harry felt his heart swell when he realised Draco was saying 'sorry' was a good enough excuse for himself to use. Harry pulled Draco's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

'I put myself there Draco, not you…don't you ever think that. I offered without doing the proper research I should have done.' Draco nodded slightly and swallowed the rest of his tears.

'But you're still bed ridden' he whispered. Harry gently shook of Draco's hand and swept the bed covers to one side. Gritting his teeth, he swung his legs over the side and gingerly stood, he had no idea how much energy the Mark would have taken from him. Carefully, he made his way over to Draco and pulled the blond to stand with him.

'I'm not Dray, I was weak as the Mark was working but that's it.' Draco glanced up at Harry and smiled, gaining one in response. 'Do me a favour Dray?' Harry said softly.

'Anything.' Draco replied.

'Dance with me?' Draco pulled back from the hug they had ended in and stared up at Harry, who had begun to blush.

'Dance?' Harry hung his head.

'I've never danced with anyone I love and I want to with you.' Harry bit his lip, examining Draco's reaction. His heart began to sink as Draco frowned.

'We have no music.' The blonde whispered. Harry chuckled.

'We don't need any.' He whispered back. Without warning, he pulled Draco flush to him and began swaying with him, in their own melody. Harry got lost in the feel of Draco in his arms and the feel of Draco's heart beating against his chest. The raw love he felt for Draco soon began to reach the Dark Mark and Harry's chest began to burn. He ignored it, wishing to savour the moment he was sharing with Draco. The moment was ruined however when the blonde jumped back with a yelp.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Harry looked at Draco before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Draco huffed. 'I don't see what is so funny.' He said haughtily.

'You…you sounded just like Ron then.' He said between bursts of giggles. Draco's jaw dropped in horror.

'I most certainly did not.' He shot back. Harry controlled his giggles slightly.

'You did too, you said 'bloody' a common word used by Ron… a LOT.' Draco looked offended.

'Never compare a Malfoy to a Weasley Harry.' Harry stopped his giggling.

'Why ever not?' He asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

'Because they are peasants and low life people and people like…'

'Me.' Harry cut in.

'Exactly.' Draco replied before realising what he had said. Harry's eyes narrowed, all mischief gone. 'No, wait…that's not what I meant.' Harry crossed his arms.

'Then what did you mean? I _am_ like the Weasleys.' Draco snorted.

'You are nothing like the Weasleys Harry.' Harry glared at him.

'How am I not?'

'You have class and you're dating me…I don't date a nobody.' Harry just stared at him in surprise.

'So the great Draco Malfoy reveals his colours. He doesn't date a nobody. I was a nobody Draco…up until I was eleven. The minute I entered the Wizarding World I became somebody.' Draco nodded.

'Exactly so you're somebody.'

'So you're saying if I had no name like The Chosen One, or The Boy Who Lived, you wouldn't date me? What if I had the same looks and personality?' Draco sighed.

'I would date you if I knew you.'

'But you wouldn't know me if I didn't have a name because you wouldn't want to know me.' Harry countered.

'Harry why are we talking about this?' Harry threw his hands up to the ceiling.

'You brought it up.' Draco frowned.

'I brought up the Weasleys.'

'Who you then insulted and hence insulted me.' Harry turned and started walking to the window.

'I don't see how insulting the Weasleys insults you Harry.' Draco said to his back. Harry whirled around.

'BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!' He bellowed. Draco took a step back as power emanated from Harry. The window had been blown open and the winds coming through it whirled around Harry, its fingers ruffling his hair and tearing at his clothes. Harry's eyes were a deeper green than Draco had ever seen them, radiating anger, hatred and pain. That was when Draco saw it. In the wind pulling at Harry's clothes, they exposed the Mark, writhing and growing bigger, sliding over Harry's chest, reaching around itself, tongue darting out. Draco swallowed.

'Harry calm down love.' Harry made a frustrated sound.

'Don't tell me to calm down.' He cried.

'Harry please, the Mark…'

'The Mark has nothing to do with it,' Harry yelled, 'why must you bring it in every time?'

'Harry just look at it.' Draco pleaded.

Harry closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Anger and hatred consumed him, confusing his other emotions but one came barrelling through them. It burst through them, talking prominence against the others, making Harry pay attention to it. Love. It swept through Harry's veins, cutting off all anger, all hatred, bringing it back to the heart of Harry and making him focus. Harry ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it in frustration. His head felt as if it would explode, his heart beat so hard he was sure Draco could see the imprint against his chest. Harry felt a blazing heat course through him as he crumpled to the floor.

Within an instant, Draco was beside him, pulling him into his arms and soothing back his hair.

'Harry, it's okay…I've got you.' Harry opened his eyes to see Draco staring down at him and guilt consumed him.

'I'm sorry.' He murmured before pulling Draco down in a kiss. Draco kissed back tenderly, almost hesitantly, before Harry placed a hand at the back of his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss. Tongues came out to duel and, with Draco winning, Harry was lain on the floor below Draco. Draco kissed a trail down Harry's neck and over his collar bone, undoing the buttons on both shirts at the same time. Once the buttons had been undone, Draco swept the shirts from them and lay along the length of Harry, kissing him deeply. Harry groaned into the kiss, massaging Draco's tongue with his own and reaching down to grasp Draco's bum, pushing their erections together.

Draco broke the kiss, nibbling and sucking his way down Harry's chest, avoiding the Dark Mark and reaching the waist band of Harry's pyjama bottoms; ones Kinks had out him in no doubt. Grinning up at Harry, he pulled them down, boxers along too, to glance at Harry's weeping shaft. Blowing on the tip, he licked the top teasingly before taking the whole lot in one swoop. Harry cried out and buried his hands in Draco's hair, urging him on. Draco swirled his tongue, sucked roughly and massaged Harry's balls until he was a quivering, gasping mess on the carpet. Before he had chance to come, Draco released him with a 'pop'. Harry frowned down at him.

'I want you to come with me inside you.' He said huskily. Harry whimpered and sat up roughly, pulling his trousers off his feet along with his boxers. Draco chuckled before digesting himself of his own clothes and casting a simple Stretching and Lubricating spell on them both. He flipped Harry onto his stomach and aligned himself. With one hand on Harry's hips, Draco squeezed softly and entered him gently and slowly. A tight heat encased him and he closed his eyes, not wanting to move but not wanting to lose control.

'You asleep up there?' Harry called from below him. Draco smiled.

'Not asleep, just don't want to hurt you.' He replied. Harry scoffed in response.

'I'm not a porcelain doll Dray, you _can_ move.' Draco chuckled before pulling out and thrusting back in again, physically moving Harry along the carpet. Harry groaned and Draco set their pace up. Thrusting into Harry, he angled them so they hit Harry's prostate, causing the younger boy to see stars. Before long a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies and they were a mass of limbs and moans. With a few more angled thrusts and the friction of the carpet against his cock, had Harry coming hard with a cry of 'Draco' and gasp as his orgasm carried him away. Hearing his name made Draco come so hard he saw stars as his orgasm swept over him. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over them, bringing them immense pleasure and a satisfied feeling. Pulling out of Harry, Draco lay beside him so they were facing each other. He examined the Mark.

It was the same shape as the others but it was bigger, bigger than what it had been before he had sought help. Pushing the thought away, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by the door opening and his father staring down at them. The older blonde coloured before staring evenly at his son.

'Classy Draco.' He bit out before sweeping from the room. Draco felt humiliation flood his cheeks before he realised Harry was saying his name.

'Draco?' Draco matched Harry's gaze. 'I think your father has seen my arse too many times.'

**A/N So there you have it. Once again I'm so sorry for the wait in the update but I reasoned (as it was my Birthday on Monday) that if I was getting stuff you should too :) Hence I gave up an evening of Chemistry and English to bring you this :) Hope you appreciate it!**

**I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon :) Please Review !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	8. Pain

**A/N I know it has been a while and I know this is horrifically short and I am sorry. You are such fab readers and I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! MUCH LONGER!! I have a break in school coming up soon so I shall update then and make it worth it - sorry for my terrible writing and updating. **

**DEDICATION:**

**All of you! You make it worth writing and keep me doing it. If you have any ideas you want to see in this or ideas on how you want Voldy defeated, drop me a reciew, or a PM :) Thank You!**

**Enjoy - What little there is of it :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...If I did...Who knows what I could do ;)**

*****

Harry rolled away from Draco and shimmied into his bottoms. Reaching over, he flung Draco's at him and stood, stretching as picked up his shirt and he made his way to the door. Stepping into the hallway, he saw Lucius striding away and called out to him. Then older man paused before turning to face Harry, who was now hurrying towards him.

'Lucius, I'm sorry…' Harry cut off as Lucius held up a hand.

'No Mister Potter, I'm sorry. A Malfoy rarely apologises but they do when it's needed. I would never have wished to put you in that position and I am sorry for it. The price of my freedom was yours and I hate myself for it. If there is anything that can be done to help you, please let me or my house elves know and it will be done.' Lucius swept away with a final nod leaving Harry standing there with his mouth open as Draco approached him from behind.

'Not a fetching look Harry.' He drawled as he took Harry's hand leading him into the bedroom. 'Put some jeans and a shirt on, dinner will be served shortly.' Harry nodded before shrugging out of his pyjama bottoms and reaching for the fresh jeans in the closet. 'Harry?' The teen looked at his lover. 'Shower?' Shaking his head to clear it, Harry smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

Stepping under the hot spray, Harry felt the tears well and allowed them to fall, holding his breath to silent them. When Draco stepped up behind him and started massaging shampoo into his scalp, Harry jumped violently before relaxing slightly, tears still sliding down his cheeks. When Draco had washed the suds from both their hair, he turned Harry around and pulled him into his arms, running his hands up and down his back.

'Never cry alone Harry.' He said softly as the shower beat down on them, washing away Harry and Draco's tears. When they had both calmed down, Draco switched the water off before drying them both and dressing them both. Harry stood like a statue, only moving when prompted. Draco felt his heart break as he guided Harry into his clothing and breathed deeply, willing himself not to cry again.

'Do you know what it's like?' Harry whispered. Draco stopped doing up Harry's buttons and looked into Harry's eyes. Breathlessly, he shook his head and bit his lip. Harry nodded minutely. 'Do you want to know?' He asked gently.

Draco frowned and broke Harry's gaze. Did he want to know? Could he handle what Harry was going through? He wasn't as strong as Harry, that was a given, so could he handle it? It was then that Draco realised Harry was dealing with this alone and he was offering to share. Harry _needed_ to share…and Draco wanted to be the one he shared with. He raised his gaze and stared at Harry directly in the eyes.

'Yes.' He said, quietly enough to assure Harry he'd keep the secret but confident enough to assure Harry he could handle it. Harry nodded before stepping back and going over to the window, staring over the manor's grounds.

'It's like…like there's a hole open in me, but one that has no end. It takes everything out of me. All my love, all my anger and all my hurt. Snape was commenting on my father when he first saw me and the anger that flooded through me made me sick but under that sickness there was a pleasure, it was the Mark's pleasure. It hurts Dray, I can't stop it from hurting and I want it to. I can't be happy because the Mark disagrees with it but I can't be angry because it makes me too sick. It's got into my mind, planting these images and thoughts in there that weren't there before. I can't stop it Draco, I can't!' Harry cupped his head in his hands and started shaking it, as if when he shook it hard enough, the Mark would miraculously leave him. Draco cupped Harry's hands to stop him. Harry looked into the grey eyes of his lover and felt the love wash over him. It swirled through him and made him smile…until a wave a pain surged through him, making him gasp and draw back, tears lining his eyes. 'Why won't it stop?' He whispered through his pain.

Draco shook his head before pulling Harry into his arms, running his hands over his back and murmuring into his ear. Harry clung to Draco, trying to ignore the pain welling up in him, as tears fell down his cheeks once more. When he had calmed, he pulled back before smiling at Draco.

'Thank you.' He said softly before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco smiled in return and they left the room hand in hand to go down to dinner.

*

'I'm worried dear.' Lucius looked up from his papers to see his wife standing in front of him.

'What about Cissy?' Narcissa frowned and shook her head as she sat in front of Lucius' desk.

'Harry.' She said softly. Lucius put his pen down and examined his wife. She was sitting with her legs pressed together, tilted to the right, with her hands fiddling in her lap. She was looking down at her hands as if they held the answers to all her problems.

'I'm sure he'll be fine dear.' Lucius said shortly before looking to his papers. Narcissa's gaze snapped up as she regarded her husband.

'How can you say something like that, after what he did for you?' Lucius sighed and looked his wife in the eye.

'Because if I don't I can't deal with it. You made me a strong man Narcissa, stronger than I could have been with anyone else. You stood by me when I made the worst mistake in my life and you pulled me through. I've been able to deal with anything with you by my side because you made me strong. This I can't deal with. I gave a teenage boy a Mark that was supposed to be mine. He now has to deal with all the problems alone whereas I had help. I can't deal with the guilt if I think of it. Mister Potter is a strong boy and we both know he'll pull through, he just needs time.' Narcissa nodded, blinking her tears away.

'It's not just Harry.' Lucius' gaze softened.

'Draco is strong also love, they'll help each other through. Mister Potter might not have been my ideal partner for my only son and heir but my son loves him and that's enough to convince me to accept him. Harry will help Draco through this as much as Draco will help Harry. We have to leave them to the emotional side of things, they'll pull through. Severus is working on it so we have his support, it'll be okay Cissy…they're strong enough.' Narcissa looked down again.

'Are we?' she whispered.

'I don't know.' Lucius replied softly. Narcissa nodded slightly and stood, shaking herself.

'Dinner will be served shortly. May I accompany you?' She asked with a smile. Lucius returned the smile with a chuckle.

'Why the pleasure will be all mine.' Narcissa smiled widely and Lucius was once again reminded why he married her. She was his rock, tied him down and kept him grounded when he needed. She always knew what to say and when to say it and to top it off, she was one stunning woman. Lucius felt pride and love swell in his chest, briefly wondering the last time it had happened without the pain, and pulled her arm into his whilst making their way to the dining hall.

*

Upon entering the dining room, they found Draco sitting in Harry's lap, the latter with his head on Draco's chest and both ignorant to the older Malfoys. The blonde boy was stroking Harry's hair while murmuring lowly to him and Harry was nodding slowly. Lucius shifted but Narcissa discreetly pulled him back into the hallway and halfway down the corridor, when Lucius looked at her, bewildered, she laughed loudly.

'Do you have a slightest inkling what Amira asked me yesterday?' Lucius stared at her strangely before walking with her back to the dining hall.

'Not the slightest, do tell.' Narcissa laughed again, the tinkling laugh she gave when she was giving the impression of being amused.

'When I would be returning to work.' Lucius stopped and stared at her. Narcissa shrugged apologetically and he chuckled.

'That woman is missing one too many brain cells if she thinks you should work.' They entered the drawing room to find Draco and Harry in their respective seats making a light conversation about the effects Wolfsbane could have on someone who wasn't a werewolf. It was then that Lucius realised what Narcissa had done. She had given the boys chance to rectify their positions believing Draco's parents hadn't seen them and they weren't appearing weak. Lucius gazed at his wife, admiration skating across his face as he pulled out her chair for her. She slid into it gracefully, smiling at her husband as he took hi place at the head of the table. Dinner began.

*

'Father, Mother, Harry and I would like to retire now.' The four occupants of Malfoy Manor had spent several hours discussing several topics over their meal but one would have to be blind not to see the effect it was having on one Harry Potter. His face was drawn and he kept shaking his head to keep his eyes open. Lucius nodded curtly.

'Of course.' Draco smiled and bowed his head before rising to place a peck on his mother's cheek. Harry followed suit and they made their way to the door. 'Draco,' the boy in question looked back. 'Annalise will be visiting tomorrow.' Confusion and then recognition swept across his face as Draco nodded once more and followed Harry from the room.

Entering, Draco's room, Draco changed their clothes with the aid of magic and drew the curtains. Slipping into bed with Harry, he pulled the younger boy into his arms and nuzzled his face into his hair.

'Goodnight Draco,' Harry said tiredly. 'I…I love you.' He said softly, ignoring the pain lacing its way across his chest. Draco smiled.

'I love you too.' He replied, stroking Harry's hair. Soon, Harry's breathing evened out and Draco found himself becoming drowsy. Ignoring the voice in his head asking how he was going to deal with Annalise, Draco snuggled into Harry's weak embrace and allowed the other boy's breathing to send him to sleep.

**A/N So once again THANK YOU and I'm sorry :(**

**Who is Annalise?? **

**Please Review!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	9. Help Me?

**A/N So I know it's been a while and I'm sorry!**

**DEDICATION: **

**Anna and Emma for help coming up with the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...**

*

Harry rolled over to find the bed empty and Draco gone. Sitting up in panic, he scanned the room and, when it appeared to be empty, threw the covers to the side and flung himself from the bed. Making his way over to the door, he opened it and glanced down the corridor. When that too proved to be empty, he shut the door and leant against it, closing his eyes and counting to ten. Once he had reached ten, he re-opened his eyes and mentally laughed at himself. He was being irrational, worrying when Draco had disappeared from his own bed, in his own house. Breathing deeply, Harry shook his head and stepped back from the door, walking towards the bathroom whilst shedding his clothes.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, he leant back and allowed the water to cascade over him and cleanse him. As he soaped himself up, he thought about the Dark Mark on his chest and how he was going to get rid of it. He knew how it worked, that was the simplest bit, but he just didn't know how to get it off himself. When he took it off Lucius, he never thought about where it would go, just assumed it would disappear – not transfer it to him. He supposed everything had a survival nature, even snakes that were charmed to speak and move. Harry washed the soap from himself and set about washing his hair. The Mark wouldn't go willingly; that much was obvious by the way it grew every time Harry got angry…it was here to stay until Harry figured a way to make it go. As the shampoo swilled down the plughole, Harry switched off the water and let it drop off him. Draco hated the Mark. He might not say as much but Harry could see it in his eyes every time the blonde laid his eyes on the twisting tattoo. Harry never wanted to cause Draco pain but he always seemed to. Guilt swept over him and Harry felt the sensation of greed wash through him as the Mark shifted. Closing his eyes tight, he forced his emotions to calm down before stepping from the shower.

As he wrapped a towel around his waist, Harry caught sight of himself in the wide mirror that donned the back wall of Draco's bathroom.

'Only he would have such a wide mirror in a place where he would be naked more often than not.' Harry thought dryly as he examined the Mark.

It had latched itself over his heart, the tail disappearing under his skin and out of sight. It twisted slightly as if moving in a dream and the tongue slithered out as if to caress Harry's skin. Harry shuddered before examining the snake head. It was like a normal snake would be, just black in colour. Harry looked up at himself and back down to the snake, an idea forming in his mind.

'Wake.' He hissed in parseltongue. As he expected, the snake opened one eye and fixed Harry with a bored look before closing it again. 'I said wake.' Harry hissed again, this time with more force. The snake opened both eyes this time and seemed to glare at Harry in the mirror.

'You wanted me?' It hissed out. Harry felt a surge of triumph at being able to command the snake.

'Why?' The snake blinked twice at Harry before stretching itself over his chest.

'Why what?' Harry stared at it.

'Why did you latch yourself onto me?' The snake yawned before curling up.

'You were so intent on ridding me of my peaceful home on Lucius' arm that I felt it right to transfer to yours…who knew the Dark Lord's enemy was not as good as every one thought?' Harry felt irritation sweep through him and breathed deeply, not wanting to give the Mark the satisfaction of being able to latch onto that emotion and control Harry.

'I'm not evil. You could have chosen any other person in the world to inhabit but yet you chose me. I have little hatred so little that you have to latch on to my heart and steal it right from the core. What can benefit you from doing that?' The Mark chuckled, shifting around as it contemplated its answer.

'Potter, always thinking of other people and how he can help them…always failing to see the bigger picture.' Harry frowned at it.

'What bigger picture?' He questioned.

'Why would I inhabit some low life who only has the desire to be my Lord's most beloved when I can inhabit his enemy and pass him delicate information?' Harry grew angry as he realised the Mark's motives.

'So he controls you? You're like his followers? His servants?' The snake on the Mark reared up at that, sliding up to Harry's neck in anger and sending a fiery pain through Harry. Crying out, Harry gripped the sink and scrunched his eyes shut, not seeing the house elf that had watched the transaction disappear.

'We are not servants?' The snake hissed in anger. 'The Dark Lord has great power. He linked us so we all can report back to him. We are not his servants; we are his greatest source of power. What greater way to spy on his disloyal followers than place one in the Mark they are so desperate to possess?' Harry cut out what the snake was saying when it had mentioned it was the greatest source of power. The thought of having that much power greatly appeased to Harry as he thought of all that he could do. The snake stopped speaking to him and released more of the pleasing emotion it was able to distribute. Harry felt the pleasure of owning that power flood through him and embraced it. He could be more powerful than Voldemort ever was. He'd be able to kill the murderer and reign as he should.

'What must I do?' He hissed out hoarsely.

'To achieve what?' The snake shot back.

'Greater power than your master, the power to control all the snakes that are carried in the mark.' Harry was so wrapped up on the vision the snake had created in him that he missed the sly look the snake gave him through the mirror.

'The Dark Lord fed us his liver to keep us from starving; you must make a great sacrifice, but one greater than his or it will not work.' Harry's mind failed to realise the implications of the task that the snake was asking of him. All he could see was the greatness he could achieve and the murder of Voldemort.

'What must I offer you?' The snake smirked triumphantly but Harry missed it, lost in the vision.

'Your heart.' Harry's mind seemed to disagree with the snakes demand so the creature released more of the pleasure endorphins, making Harry's emotions outweigh Harry's sensibility. Focusing on the feeling of immense pleasure he was feeling, Harry reached for the razor that Draco usually left on the side. Slipping the blade out, he held it to his chest.

'This will work? I will control you and be able to kill Voldemort?' The snake hissed eagerly.

'Yesss,' it hissed. 'Yess, it will bring all you desire.' Harry nodded before raising the blade, ready to strike at his own chest.

*

Draco burst into the bedroom, Kinks in tow and headed straight for the bathroom. Flinging open the door, his heart stopped as he took in the sight before him.

Harry was standing by the mirror, a razor blade in his hand, preparing to strike at himself. It was not this that stopped his heart. Harry's eyes were not the green that Draco loved; they were completely black, no other colour. The Mark was twisting and writhing on the other boy's chest, lapping at Harry's neck and hissing. Draco didn't cry out or yell or anything. Instead, he flung himself across the small bathroom and into Harry, sending them both crumbling to the ground in a massive heap of limbs. The Mark hissed beneath them as Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He looked up at Draco and the blonde was relieved to see that Harry's eyes had returned to their usual green.

'Draco…what?' Draco, once the relief of saving Harry had worn off, felt the anger pulsate through his veins.

'You idiot! What the hell were you doing, trying to carve out your heart?' Draco cried as he looked down at the boy he was laying on. Harry blushed and lowered his gaze and Draco felt dread settle in him. 'Please Harry,' he said softly, 'you weren't - were you?'

'Yes.' Harry whispered and Draco gasped.

'Why?' Harry's head snapped around to look at Draco and Draco saw the fire burning in the other boy's eyes.

'Because if I carved out my heart and offered it to the snake on my Mark, it would be a greater sacrifice than that of Voldemort's and I would be able to control all the Dark Marks and kill Him.' Draco just stared down at him speechlessly.

'How did you find this out?' He whispered.

'The Mark told me.' Harry admitted quietly. Draco felt the fury flood through him again.

'Have you learnt nothing? You never trust a snake Harry.' Harry stared at Draco defiantly.

'I trust you.' He said simply. Draco felt his love for Harry swim through him but anger took precedence over it.

'But I'm not a Mark and I don't want you dead.' He replied.

'Don't you?' Harry asked softly. Draco gasped and pulled himself off Harry.

'Harry, I have proven my love for you more than enough times, if you think I want you dead then what the hell are you doing with me?' Draco bit out. Harry stood slowly and chuckled. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his lover. 'I don't see what is so amusing Potter.'

'You. You're so adorable Draco.' There was a pause at which Draco stared at Harry before the younger boy lowered his gaze. 'I woke this morning and you were gone.' Harry's voice quietened toward the end as he looked down at his feet. Draco felt relief flood through him and smiled softly.

'I was downstairs greeting some guests.' Harry raised his eyes to meet Draco's and smiled.

'Do I get to meet them?' He asked eagerly. Draco smile widened and he shook his head at Harry's immaturity.

'Of course, just get dressed before hand.' Harry looked down at himself and blushed again.

'Erm yeah…' He said before stepping past Draco and walking into the bedroom. Draco smiled at him as he left the room and, once Harry was inside the bedroom, looked down at the razor with a glare. Bending down, he gripped it and snapped it in half, slicing the tops of his fingers in the process, and tossed it into the bin. With a satisfied nod, he washed his hands and followed Harry through to the bedroom.

*

'So who am I meeting?' Harry asked again as the stood outside the Great Lounge doors. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

'I've told you before so now you'll have to wait until I introduce you.' Harry stuck his tongue out at them and Draco smiled before pulling the doors open.

Harry stepped into the room and nearly stopped walking as he took in his company. Lucius was standing by the window, looking over the grounds while talking to a tall young man with brown hair. Narcissa was sat in her usual chair by the centre table and opposite her was a young woman. She had dark blonde hair, falling to her shoulders in little waves, stunning blue eyes and a pretty mouth. The dress she wore was a light grey and offered her a generous cleavage but also seemed to flow a little, from what Harry could see, due to her position in her chair. Narcissa was nursing a little girl that was sat in her lap, stroking her hair tenderly while listening to the other woman talk.

Draco shut the doors with a bang and everyone's attention switched over to the two boys who had just entered. The man by the window smiled and made his way over as did the woman in the chair. The little girl just stared at Harry before Narcissa scooted her off and stood also. Draco placed a hand in the small of Harry's back and directed him over to the young woman.

'Harry, this is my cousin, Annalise.' The woman who appeared to be Annalise held out her hand for Harry to take. Harry, unsure of what to do, took it and placed a kiss in the back of it before releasing it. Much to Harry's surprise, Annalise laughed lightly and turned to Draco.

'A right little charmer you have cousin.' She said softly, her voice sounding light and delicate.

'I know.' Draco said, smiling at Harry. 'This is Annalise's fiancé, Alistair.' The young man smiled and shook Harry's hand with a firm grip. Harry smiled back and instantly liked the man, for reasons which he could not describe.

'And this,' Draco said, drawing Harry's attention back to him and the little girl whose hand he had just taken. 'is Emma.' There was a pause at which Draco looked at Lucius, who nodded in return. 'My little sister.'

Harry felt the world had stopped spinning as he looked down at Emma. She was a small skinny girl with long brown hair and a small mouth. The only thing that made it clear she was a Malfoy was the striking grey eyes. She was wearing a small denim skirt with a tight black top which clung to her frame and outlined her curves. Harry cleared his throat before offering her his hand to shake. Emma stared at the hand and looked up to her parents before giggling slightly.

'Silly boy.' She said softly before lunging at Harry. Harry instinctively took a step back but relaxed as he felt Emma's hands wrap around him in a hug. Awkwardly, he patted her back and looked to Draco hoping for help. All thought for asking for help was lost as Harry looked at his lover laughing openly. Emma drew back and beamed at Harry. 'Don't look so frightened.' She said, 'it's only a hug.'

Harry smiled back before nodding and clearing his throat and turning to Draco.

'You have a sister?' He asked. Draco winced and nodded.

'I think some tea is in order.' Narcissa's voice rang out and a house elf appeared by her side. 'Tibby, please prepare some tea for us, we'll take it in here. Oh and ask Jeggy and Lubby to bring in some extra chairs.' The house elf nodded before bowing and disappearing with a crack.

Some time later, they all sat around the small table. Emma sat on the sofa between Draco and Harry, snuggled into Draco's side. Draco had his arm around her but his hand entwined itself with Harry's. Narcissa and Lucius sat opposite them with Annalise and Alistair to their left.

'It all started when the war started. The Dark Lord found out we had a son and marked him to be one of His followers the day he found out.' Narcissa began with a sigh.

'I hated it. I had no desire for Draco to be a Death Eater, I still don't. But what the Dark Lord wants, the Dark Lord gets.' Lucius cut in with anger.

'Except for Harry.' Draco added.

'When we had Draco, we loved him so much that we knew we wanted another child. We just couldn't let Him know.' Narcissa said with a sad smile. 'A few years later I had Emma and we kept her hidden.'

'Draco was sworn to secrecy about it all and we've had her tutored from home. She was staying with Annalise the past few weeks as a reward for working hard.' Lucius added.

Harry stared at them, blinking slowly as he registered the facts.

'Let me get this straight.' He said slowly. 'You had Draco; Voldemort wanted him as a follower. You wanted more children but didn't want the Dark Lord to know for fear of Him marking them too. You hid Emma in the manor and home tutored her and recently she's been spending time with Annalise?' When all the Malfoy's nodded, Harry frowned. 'So why doesn't she have blonde hair?'

'We have no idea. She was just born with brown hair. Lucius thought I'd had an affair but with a few charms, he found he was the only one to touch me so we just accepted it. We Malfoys are not as judgmental as society thinks we are.' Narcissa said with a grim smile.

'And you're Annalise's fiancé?' Harry asked, directing his question at Alistair. The man nodded.

'She's soon to be Mrs Alistair Eckhart…I'd be honoured if you came to the wedding.' He added with pride. Harry nodded too, recognition flaring at the name.

'Alistair Eckhart?' He asked again, the man nodded. 'Aren't you the one who we were supposed to be doing the business deal with a few days ago?' Harry asked with an uncertain look to Lucius.

'Yes Harry he was, I'm a little disappointed you didn't pick up on that before.' Harry scoffed.

'Says the man who warned me about not drinking tea before drinking some himself.' He shot back.

'It's entirely your fault I drank it Mister Potter.' Lucius said amusement in his eyes. Harry didn't see the amusement though as irritation flickered through him.

'My fault?' He echoed. 'So I forced you to drink it?' He challenged the older man.

'No Harry, that's not what I meant.' Lucius said quickly, not understanding the abrupt change in Harry's behaviour.

'Then what did you mean?'

'It was the question of your involvement with my son that made me drink.' Harry jumped to his feet as Lucius shared a worried glance with Narcissa.

'So you don't agree with it? You don't agree with the fact that your son and I love each other?' Annalise and Alistair just stared at Harry as Draco stood slowly.

'Harry calm down.' Harry glared at him.

'Don't tell me to calm down! I'm sick of people telling me what to do! SICK OF IT!' Harry's voice rose to a high pitch and he cried out clutching his chest as pain coursed though him. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, like the very shirt he was wearing was suffocating him. He ripped open his shirt to show the Mark writhing and hissing excitedly on his chest. Everyone gasped. Harry felt wave after wave of pain crash over him as he felt the Mark move. He drew in short breaths, trying to ignore the pain.

'It hurts Dray.' Harry cried, his voice echoing. 'Make it stop please…' he begged. Draco looked to his father for help but the older blonde just stood rooted to the spot. 'Please Draco…' Harry collapsed on his knees and reached out for Draco. 'Help me.' He whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Draco ran over to him and laid him on his back as he slid the shirt off. Emma crept closer, leaning over Draco's shoulder. Draco stood and whirled on his father.

'Why did you say it?' Lucius frowned.

'Say what?' Draco howled and threw himself on his father, beating him with his fists. Narcissa cried out and Alistair helped her pull Draco off Lucius.

'That the thought of us made you drink the potion laced tea? Harry hates that people disagree with us. You know how the Mark works Father! It fuelled his anger and made it worse. He has no control over it and now he's unconscious! You help him Father, you caused it! Help him…please?' The last word broke Lucius as he pulled his son into his arms. Draco cried on his father's shoulder.

'I'm sorry Dragon, I'm so sorry.' Draco's sobbing calmed down and he wiped his eyes and turned to face Harry.

'I can't help him. I can't. I want to, I've tried so hard, research and all that, but it doesn't help. He only wants me to help, Dad, why can't I help him? The one thing he asks for, I can't give.' Lucius placed a hand on his son' shoulder and squeezed softly.

'We can't all have what we want Draco.' Draco world around.

'Then I'll give up my happiness for his. I don't care if I'm miserable for the rest of my life, so long as he's happy. I don't care.' Lucius stared at his son gobsmacked.

'Why…why would you give so much up for him?' He asked softly. Draco stared him in the eyes.

'I love him.' He said softly. Lucius opened his mouth but didn't get chance to speak.

'Dray!' A small feminine voice called him over. Draco went to Emma's side where she was examining the Mark on Harry's chest. 'The Mark consists of a skull and snake entwined yes?' Draco nodded. 'Then why does Harry only have the skull?'

Draco looked down at Harry's chest and saw that the snake had indeed gone. Draco turned around to look at his father, fear evident in his eyes.

*

**A/N So there it is and I hope you liked it!**

**What's more shocking...Draco's sister, or the Snake leaving?**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**If you have any questions regarding Emma, send them in the review and I'll post them in the next chapter's A/N with answers!**

**Until Next Time !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	10. Trouble

**A/N Final chapter! Yes there will be a sequel!!!!!**

**Thanks for all your support through this and the next one will be up in the New Year!**

**DEDICATION: Emma, Anna and Holly for your slightly disturbing interest in this :D And for coming up with ideas in Chemistry, RS, Theatre Studies and Frees :D Couldn't do it without your distrubed minds. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Voldemort would have been booked for Therapy before you could say 'Kill!' : P**

Emma stared down at Harry on the floor and sighed softly. She looked up to see Lucius hugging Draco and smiled a little; her father wasn't as cold-hearted as most people believed. She looked back down at Harry and moved his shirt aside, examining the skull marring the skin. Running her fingers over it, she drew them back sharply as if burned when the skull grew then shrunk slightly. Looking back to make sure no one had seen, she saw her mother ushering Alistair and Annalise out the room. Taking a breath., she closed her eyes and brought her magic forwards as her father had once taught her. Opening her eyes, she saw the gold of Harry's magic battling with the green of the skull's and sent her white forward. She focused on it and watched as it sliced through the green, relinquishing its hold on Harry's. She pulled it back to gain strength and was about to send it forwards once more when she was roughly shoved to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled as he leant over Harry. Emma shook her head as if to clear it and looked to Harry from her position on the floor. Harry was writhing and arching from the floor as if it was burning his back. Draco straddled him in a bid to still the movements but it was to no avail, Harry just bucked beneath him. Glaring at Emma, Draco called for Kinks and ordered the house elf to apparate Harry to their room before standing and letting the elf hold onto Harry. Once Harry had disappeared, Draco rounded on Emma.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?" He hissed at her. Emma hung her head.

"I was only trying to help." She said quietly. Draco sneered.

"With what? You think we haven't tried everything? There is no way to save him Emma! We can't do anything and now he's going to die. Just don't bother helping him, you'll only make it worse." Narcissa stepped forward.

"Draco we don't know Harry's fate…" She started. Draco whirled around to face her.

"Yes we do. We know exactly what will happen. The Dark Lord would never put the mark on just anybody, it's not meant to come off! Harry can't handle the pain and anger…it's killing him." Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, you don't know that for certain." Draco faced his father with tears lining his eyes.

"Don't I?" He asked softly before leaving the room, silence following him.

"I was only trying to help." Emma said quietly, as she knelt up. Narcissa knelt down with her daughter and hugged her.

"We know sweetheart," she said, "Draco's a little tense but this is a hard time for him." Emma pulled back.

"You think I don't know that? I walked through the floo and the first thing that hit me was the smell of misery. The feel of failure and disappointment all over the manor. You don't understand though." Emma looked at her father. "I can save him."

Lucius smiled sadly and came to kneel by his daughter.

"Em, dear, Harry's case is not as simple as it seems." Emma rolled her eyes.

"His magic's golden father, mine is white. I know how to relinquish holds of magic on anything, you taught me that. Let me test it please." Lucius shook his head. "Why not?!" Emma cried. "You're always saying the only way to know your limits and abilities is to test them…how can I do that if you don't let me?"

"Luc, what is she on about?" Lucius sighed.

"Two years ago I helped Emma tune her psychic ability so she is able to manipulate it in any way she wants. She could very well manipulate it to abort the Dark Mark from Harry." Narcissa frowned in confusion.

"So why won't you allow her to?" She questioned. Lucius sighed and looked out the window.

"It was the same method Harry was using in trying to help me." Narcissa nodded in understanding, she turned to her daughter.

"Emma, we can't risk it sweetheart." Emma jumped to her feet.

"My magic is stronger than Harry's in this sense. His is golden because he has used it to duel in battles for the greater good. Mine is white because it is pure. I have had no need to duel or anything, my magic is untainted. I can do this." Lucius whipped around to look at his daughter.

"You can't and you won't. Emma, we_ will_ find another way." Emma glared at him.

"And how long will that take? The day of his death? The day before? The day after? He's running out of time…we can all see it father, let me do this."

"No!" Lucius bellowed. Emma jumped and bowed her head. Narcissa slowly stood and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Em, I think it's best if we leave it until we know for sure something will help and cure Harry." Emma nodded, and idea already forming in her head. Lucius nodded in satisfaction and left the room, his wife following.

Emma heard them leave and started pacing. They were wrong and she knew it. She had the psychic ability to do this and who would stop her? The only reason no one else could do it was because her magic was purer than anyone else's there. If she saw Harry in his room, she could help him there. The process was shirt but taxing…she'd have enough time. But could she disobey her father? Shaking her head, she told herself that when she saved Harry, everyone would be too elated at that to remember she had disobeyed her father.

*

Draco stood over Harry, staring down at him and wondering what Harry had done to deserve this. All he wanted was for his father to be free from Voldemort and Harry had helped him achieve this. Now he was suffering the repercussions and Draco was powerless to help.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He murmured as he pushed the hair back from Harry's forehead.

"I know." Harry stirred and blinked up at the blonde leaning over him. Draco smiled softly before gently nudging Harry's side.

"Scoot." He said as he settled in beside the raven haired boy. Harry moved over and nestled in Draco's arms. Hey stayed in that silence for several minutes, each seeking comfort from the other.

"I need Emma, Dray." Harry whispered after a while. Draco stiffened and pulled Harry minutely closer.

"Well that's a blow to the ego." He joked. Harry chuckled lowly and snuggled further into Draco's chest; he loved the possessive-covered-with-nonchalant-phrases side of Draco but he really did need Emma.

"I'm serious Draco. The reason I fell unconscious is because the snake had left me...the mark. It was the pain that made me pass out. But then Emma helped me, the pain went – well the majority of it anyway- and she almost saved me. Then my 'knight in Malfoy robes' came and shoved her over and stopped her." Draco blushed.

"How did you know it was her? Or me for that matter? Or even that I shoved her over? It could have been anyone." Harry shook his head.

"I'd never encountered her magic before and i wasn't Annalise's or Alistair's because it had the foundations of Lucius in it. As for how I knew it was you, I think by know I'd recognize my love's magic don't you?" Draco blushed and looked out to the window. "I knew you shoved her because your magic was angry and then the connection Emma had to mine was broken and it was the sort of thing you would do to get closer to me – shove someone." Harry tilted his head and kissed Draco's chest and Draco felt calmer but not at ease.

"I still don't see how my thirteen year old sister can do what Severus Snape couldn't." Draco said defiantly; Harry sighed and leant up to look at Draco.

"His magic wasn't pure enough." He said simply. Draco frowned.

"I don't -" Draco was cut off by the door banging open.

"Draco, get out of the bed – I need Harry on his own for this to work." Emma burst into the room and locked it using several advanced charms. She turned to see Draco still i the bed. "Now!" She cried.

Draco refused until Harry nudged him gently and nodded. Sighing, Draco kissed Harry softly before stepping out the bed and leaning on the dresser. Emma knelt by the bed before taking Harry's hand and massaging it gently in her hands.

"Emma, what _are _you doing?" Emma looked up at her brother before massaging Harry's arm where the Dark Mark resided on Death Eaters.

"Saving Harry." She said simply. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can maybe understand saving him, but what does massaging his arms and chest have to do with it?" Sure enough, Emma was massaging the area around the Dark Mark with a determined expression on her face. Harry just closed his eyes as his magic reached out for the touch; the Dark Mark had another idea. Sending a blazing heat around him, Harry bit the inside of his cheek to save worrying Draco but trying to ease the pain.

"I need to familiarize Harry with my magic. Back in the dining room, the reason Harry as arching and writhing was that his magic didn't know mine so fought it. The Mark only has one band left but it's the one with the strongest hold on it...I'll need to focus all my magic on it rather than fighting Harry's too." She turned to face Harry again. "I need to kiss you." She said softly.

"What?!" Both boys cried out; Emma sighed.

"Massaging him can only do so much, he needs to trust me. There are all sorts of tests for this but kissing is the quickest way. We don't have time to do any others." Draco frowned and shook his head.

"There has to be another way." He said sternly. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Draco, we have ten minutes, tops, and you know the other trust exercises, they'll take too long. It's not as if I'll run off with Harry either – I'm not that Weasley girl." Draco smiled slightly before looking at Harry.

"Draco, it's just a kiss, if it rids me of this thing...surely it will be worth it. You know it won't mean anything." Harry pleaded with Draco with his eyes and Draco felt his resolve break.

"Okay." He said closing his eyes, watching his boyfriend kiss his sister was not something he wanted to watch. Emma nodded and placed her lips over Harry's. Moving them over his softly, she felt his magic come out, questioning, to hers. Sending hers out in reply, she felt them mingle and tangle within each other. Then another came and battled down hers, sending it away. Harry's came back pulling hers in and allowing hers to mingle with the foreign one. The three types mingled and tangled as Emma pulled away. Chuckling she turned to Draco.

"Quite some hold on him you have." Draco frowned at her. "Your magic imprint came out of his and fought mine for getting too close." Draco blushed and looked at Harry. Jaw dropping open, he knelt by the bed. Harry was breathing deeply but raggedly, the Mark a hideous red. Emma placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"He's not in pain." She whispered. "The Mark is - it now has three magics working against it. Quite the challenge." Draco nodded.

"You're sure he's not in pain?" Emma nodded and Draco stood. "What now?"

"Now I save him." Emma said softly.

"How?" Draco looked at her then back down at Harry confusion gracing his features.

"I can't explain, it will take too much time but you have to trust me."

"Em, I don't think -"

"Draco, when have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Draco had a flashback of one visit Emma made and he had told her he was gay and begged her not to tell their parents. She never had.

"Alright." He whispered. Emma smiled and took Harry's hands on hers.

Closing her eyes, she brought her magic forward and sent it to the Mark. Opening her eyes she saw the green of the mark come out and throw itself headlong into hers. Emma focused on her white magic and split it in two and kept on battling with the green and sent the other under it and attack the bottom of the strand coming out of Harry's chest. The Mark split it's magic and sent threads to fight hers. Gold filtered though Harry's chest to assist her white and they battled with the green. The green threads thinned and withdrew slightly to Harry's chest more but remained there. Emma panicked when she realized that even with Harry's magic they couldn't eliminate the last hold the Mark had with Harry. Just as she considered withdrawing her magic, a silver thread floated by her. Sending another white out, she entwined it with the silver and sent the both at Harry and the green magic. They joined the gold and white and sliced through the green magic and Emma watched with satisfaction as the green died and wilted.

Closing her eyes once more, she shook her head and brought her magic in and waited for it to calm. Once it calmed, she opened her eyes to see Draco in a lip lock with Harry. Smiling she cleared her throat. Both boys broke off and looked other sheepishly. Shaking her head, Emma accepted Draco's help and stood again, looking over at Harry's chest.

"It's gone." Harry said proudly, pushing his chest out in pride, and it was. Harry's chest was perfect once more and she had helped. Bursting with pride, Emma jumped onto the bed and hugged Harry tightly. Draco smiled and joined them. Harry scooted over so Emma was in the middle.

"So how _did_ you do it Em?" Draco asked, smoothing her hair for her; Emma smiled up at him.

"My magic is pure. Harry's is golden because he's fought with it but for the good cause. Yours, Draco, is silver because it's weaker but still has some level of purity to it. I sent mine to the Mark but it was that little stronger than mine, due to being completely being dark. While the front of it fought with the front of mine, I sent a strand down to the base and Harry's gold came out to help but it wasn't enough. Then yours came, Dray, I entwined it with mine which in turn twined with Harry's and sliced the band the Mark had on Harry." Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Emma." Harry said and hugged her tightly.

"Emma Johanna Malfoy! Open this door!" Emma squeaked and buried under the covers as her father yelled through the door at her. Harry looked at Draco.

"How does your father it's Emma's locking charm?" Draco chuckled.

"When Emma was about six, she accidentally set a house elf free during a summer visit. Father was not best pleased and Emma knew it so she locked herself in her room...with the same charms she uses every time she locks something." Harry nodded in understanding.

"It wasn't funny!" Emma queaked from under the covers.

"Surely your father is not that bad?" Draco just looked at Harry and Harry winced. Reaching down he pulled Emma back out and brushed her hair back, looking her in the eyes.

"I won't let your father do anything but I _will_ teach you new charms so maybe Draco can take the blame when you next lock something."

"Hey!" Draco cried as Emma giggled. Harry just shook his head at Draco.

"Will you unlock the door please Emma?" Emma paused for a minute but nodded when the knocking got harder. Waving her wand, she lifted the charm, only to duck under the covers when her father burst trough the doors, followed by her mother.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Harry and Draco shared a look before looking down at the cover. Lucius' lips turned up in a smile. "Hiding. Not very Malfoy like is it Emma?" Lucius questioned, amusement evident in his voice. Emma peeked from below the covers and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi dad." She said. Harry and Draco burst out laughing as did Narcissa and even Lucius had to shake his head in amusement. Then the reason he was angry came back.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked in a deathly quiet tone. Emma looked to Draco for help but he shook his head – their symbol for telling the other no to lie.

"I...I...I saved Harry." She whispered. Lucius paled.

"You did what?" He demanded. Emma gulped.

"I used my psychic magic and got rid of the Dark Mark from Harry's chest." Emma said more confidently. Lucius stared at her. Worry, panic and anger consumed him.

"After I expressively told you not to?" Emma shrunk back as Narcissa edged to the bed.

"I knew I could do it!" Lucius scowled.

"But you didn't! It was a crazy risk that you could not ascertain what the outcome was! You deliberately disobeyed me." Emma's eyes filled up with tears, she hated her father being angry...especially at her.

"Daddy, I just wanted to help." Lucius closed his eyes against the anger.

"I know Em, but that's all Harry wanted to do...look where he ended. What if the same had happened to you? You're not as strong as Harry, you could have died!" Emma scoffed.

"Lucius -"

"Not now Cissy." Lucius cut his wife off.

"I didn't though Dad, I saved him. Emma Malfoy. I did it. Little Emma who gets pushed to the side and sent off to Annalise's saved Harry Potter." Emma had stood on the bed by now and was yelling at her father with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Have you even looked at him? Even looked to see if I was right?" She demanded.

"No." Lucius hung his head. Glancing at his daughter, Lucius went over to the bed and looked down at Harry's chest.

"She did it sir." Harry whispered. "She really did it."

Lucius sniffed and drew himself to his full height. Everyone glanced at each other warily.

"Come here." He said to Emma. Emma swallowed and made her way to her father . When she reached him, Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders. "Never disobey me again." He said quietly. "But thank you." He said smiling as he pulled his daughter into a hug. Everyone relaxed and started laughing as they all in turn examined Harry's chest to make sure the mark had indeed gone.

*

The snake that had once belonged on Lucius' arms chuckled evilly to itself as it transported itself to the other Mark closest to him. After all, that's how they travelled morphing into another Dark Mark. He was off to tell his master all about Lucius and the Potter boy…maybe he'd be freed from the Mark and able to spend his eternity with the other snakes that had gained such an honour.

The snake hissed as it felt a red hot heat rise from his tail. That was impossible, it meant someone had killed Voldemort or removed the skull – his other half as it were. But how did they do that?! Another hiss escaped him as the pain intensified and the snake tried to stop morphing and return to the previous Mark. The heat wouldn't let him and he writhed in agony, trying to get to the other arm. As the heat reached its head, the snake hissed angrily and in pain as he disappeared with a snap and left the air reeking of death.

*

Voldemort cried out in agony as his arm blazed into heat. Ripping back his sleeve, he watched the Dark Mark expand and constrict methodically. Spitting in anger he screeched for Wormtail. The short man shuffled in, wincing at his master's anger.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said calmly, "summon the others." Voldemort sat back in his throne with a satisfied smile. The only thing that would cause the Mark to behave in such a way would be for one of his followers to remove it. He knew that was highly improbable but one could never be sure.

Before long, his Death Eaters apparated in and stood their ground as best they could, one could be deaf and blind and still know of the Dark Lord's anger. Voldemort rose from his seat and walked behind them all slowly, pausing behind each one to examine them. The Death Eaters drew themselves up to their full heights and stared impassively in front of them. Once Voldemort had examined all of them, he stood in the circle they had formed.

"Where is Lucius?" He asked quietly. When no one answered him, he raised his voice. "Where Is Lucius?" The Death Eaters shivered but no one answered. Bellatrix stepped forward and fell to her knees.

"My Lord," She simpered, "we have not heard from him since the beginning of June. No one knows what has happened." Voldemort nodded to himself and Bellatrix stood back in her place. So the little snake had decided to remove his Dark Mark had he? Well, he had better hope he was luckier than Harry Potter.

"It seems as if Lucius' alliances have switched." Voldemort hissed. "He has become a traitor, standing beside Potter. Well you know what I think of traitors…you also know where Malfoy Manor is." When no one moved Voldemort bellowed. "Why are you still here?!" Every Death Eater trembled and apparated out of Riddle Manor.

*

"Lucius?" The man in question stopped hugging his daughter and turned to Harry. "Voldemort will have knowledge of the removal of the Mark…won't he call a meeting and find out it was you?" The older Malfoy sighed and noticed his family staring at him in worry.

"Yes, he would come here." Narcissa gasped while Draco threw the covers over Harry.

"Draco, what the hell?" Harry cried as he threw them back. Draco looked at him as if Harry had two heads.

"Voldemort can't find you here." Harry chuckled.

"Well bed covers over me won't help. But thanks." He smiled at Draco who pouted. "But still Lucius, we have to move out of the manor, it will be the first place he looks." Lucius nodded gravely.

"Indeed it will but we have defences here." Harry shook his head and got out of the bed, going to the wardrobe.

"But we need to move, Voldemort can get through wards." He grabbed bags from the top shelf and threw them on the floor, reaching in to get some clothes."

"Not blood ones he can't." Harry stopped his movements. Lucius took a deep breath and looked at Narcissa, who nodded in support. "My brother." He stated at the unasked question. Draco gasped. "I was fifteen and my father wanted me to take the Mark. My brother supported Voldemort but knew I didn't so he argued with my father saying one son taking the Mark would be enough. My father spat back saying that if I didn't take the Mark I would die. My own father. My brother, Mulien, stood by me and said that he was taking the Mark and that I shouldn't have to go against my beliefs to please my father. He didn't like that, my father said that one son would have to be enough as the other wouldn't be around to take it. Then he shot the Avada Kedavra at me. My father was willing to kill me because I wouldn't follow _him._"

"What happened?" Draco asked from the bed. Lucius smiled sadly.

"Mulien jumped in front of me. He sacrificed his life so I wouldn't have to take the Mark."

"But you took it anyway." Draco said hardly.

"I had no choice. Imperio was the curse my father used that time. He said he'd be damned if he had no sons taking it, even if he'd killed the other who was willing. So I took it and you know the rest. I did it for Mulien mostly. I knew that it was what Mulien would want to do, so with the mask on I was Mulien and with it off I was Lucius. It was the only way I got through it." Harry went over and placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I am, but the blood protection only saves the person intended for it. You and I should be fine but the others? I can't risk Dray, I'm getting him out of here…along with Narcissa and Emma."

"Harry, the blood protection takes under who I want it to. That's the purpose, to save me and those I want saving. There are tunnels from here to Hogwarts, it's a long walk but we can do it with the protection, we just need to hurry. Emma, get one bag fill it…that's it. Narcissa tell Annalise and Alistair the same. Same for us and you boys. Living room ten minutes."

Harry and Draco packed a bag each and within ten minutes, all the Malfoys were in the living room.

"Anna, Ali, sorry but we're going to Hogwarts." The other two nodded. "Death Eaters are after me now that the Mark has been removed but we should be down the tunnels by the time they get here – that will give us a head start. Take the tunnels, we're going together but if you walk faster then just continue in the direction the tunnel goes, don't take any turnings." Everyone nodded and picked up their bags. As they made their way to the door, Kinks apparated in.

"Master Lucius, sir, there be Death Eaters outside the Manor gates sir." Lucius looked at Narcissa with a worried expression which she returned. Annalise grabbed Alistair with wide eyes. Emma slipped her hand into Draco's and squeezed. Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed his forehead. Harry drew his wand.

**A/N So that's the end of Fatherly Summons. There will be one more story to this trilogy. **

**Chocolate Cookies for reviewers who get 'The Lion King' quote :D**

**Cookies for reviews!**

**Thank you to:**

**FirstPrimeOfValentine**

**McMoOniE**

**Tonks-666**

**Kisa167**

**akiilautner**

**TheGingerbreadMan15**

**AND all the other reviewers :D THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	11. SEQUEL

**The first chapter to the sequel to this is finally posted :)**

**It's called 'The End Of A Reign' so you cna go read that if you want :)**

**Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the wonderful wupport I've got from this :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
